No Rule Can Hold Us
by Klaine Forever H.A
Summary: Humans and vampires are living in the same world. This world is rule by an original vampire name Blaine Anderson. To make sure both live in a safe and peace life, Blaine has created an unbreakable rule that no human and vampire can mate or even in a relationship. but when he see Kurt a human and fall for him, will Blaine dare to break his own rule to get with Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story ever! Plz ignore all my mistake**

* * *

It's was cold, wet and dark outside, despite it was morning but the sky was grey. It has been rained for 3 days. Blaine was sitting by the window, as he sighed deeply looking out. He hated wet and cold weather, although it was kinda weird since he was a vampire. He just wanted to feel the warmth of the sun, see the blue sky… that is the least he could ask for: physically warm cause emotionally his heart has been frozen and lock out of feeling for thousands of years. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, he quickly jump off the window and went to get it. "Hey Hobbit, what are you doing?"

Blaine sighed angrily, he hate when people mention his height: "None of your business. What do you want Santana?"

"You remember Chandler? Our cook" Santana queried.

"What about him?"

"I fire him last week, don't ask why and I want to hire a new one. What do you say?" Santana asked.

"Since, when you start asking for permission to do things?" Blaine smirked at her surprisingly.

"Just answer it Blaine, Yes or no?"

"Do what you want"

"Good, cause I have already opened to hire" Santana said and handed Blaine a box full of paper. "Here are the applications they sent, read it and choose one"

"Is this something you have to do? As a housekeeper"

Santana shoved the box to Blaine and smirked: "I have a house to keep as you say. Do you want to eat or not?"

"I drink blood San"

"Whatever just read it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and shut the door, walking to his desk and he pulled out all the paper. "This is gonna take forever" he said to himself as he gave a look on the applications. _"I'm just gonna pick a random one, who say I have to read all of them?"_ he thought and closed his eyes. The first application he touched made him open his eyes. He looked at the picture of the one he has chosen. "Gosh, look at those eyes. They are so beautiful. Don't mention his flawless skin." Blaine thought and fined himself blushing because it has been forever since he had feeling like this. _"No, no. I have to clear my head. He is a human. It will break the rule, my god damn rule."_ He thought shaking his head but couldn't stop himself from staring at that face.** "Kurt"** he said the name out loud and smiled because it feels so right and good when he says it.

* * *

**_That night,_**

Kurt was sitting on his bed and was reading some of his fashion magazine to kill time. He looked at his phone every minute, wondering if his application gets accepted. Yesterday, he sent an application to the Anderson mansion to become their chef. Knowing it was a risky decision because the Anderson is a vampire family so he can become their meal anytime they want. But his dad Burt is in the hospital cause of a heart attack he had a few weeks ago. The bill from the hospital keep coming and Kurt has to find a job to support the money for his dad. So if he die, it still be worth cause the money he make on one meal he cook can pay his dad hospital bill for a month and he will make sure the Anderson still send the money until his dad fully recover. Kurt look at the clock, it was almost midnight. _"They are not gonna call this late"_ he thought and decided to get some sleep, he has been in the hospital watching his dad for 2 days. After his moisturizing routine, he suddenly hears the teenage dream intro and quickly recognizes his ringtone. He ran to his bed to get the call. "Hello" Kurt spoke nervously wonder who can call him this late. "Is this Mr. Hummel?" "Yes. It's me" Kurt answered.

"Pack your bags and go to the Anderson mansion now. Your application has been accepted and Mr. Anderson want to see you" The woman aforesaid.

"OK. I'll be there in 10 minutes ma'am".

"Call me Santana."

Turning off the call Kurt's heart was beating crazy, he was scared wonder what was wrong with his application that the Lord want to meet him at the middle of the night like this, why can't they just wait till the morning. He quickly pack his bag, get dress, run down stairs and leave a note for Finn and Carole that he will move to the Anderson place. Got in the car, he drove as fast as he could to get there on time.

* * *

**A/N: It's very short, I know but this is the first time I have ever write so I will try my best to update the next chapter longer .Plz review and tell me what you think and you can PM for idea that you want to write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank all people to follow and favourite my story. It meant a lot. I want to thank ChrisColfer2050 and gleekyxklainerxkurtx188 for their support. Please ignore all my grammar mistake.**

* * *

"Santana, wake up." Blaine yells as he run to Santana's room and turn on the light.

"Get the hell out of my room and turn off the light!" Santana said angrily as she buried her head down in the pillow.

"Come on Santana. Wake up." Blaine continues to wake her up by turning all the lights in her room on.

"What do you want?" Santana asked inhibit. She was still too sleepy for being nice, especially with someone who just wakes her up while she was sleeping.

Blaine sat down on the chair next to her bed, trying to pull the blanket of her head:" I have chosen our chef and I need you to.." he doesn't have the chance to finish his words as Santana wake up and use her pillow to swat Blaine on the face make him fall backward.

"Are you insane? You wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me that shit?" Santana snap and continue to beat Blaine with the pillow.

**"Hey, calm down. Calm down."** Blaine groaned he tried to calm her down while using his hand to parry her hit. When she was calm a little bit, Blaine quickly grabbed the pillow and threw it to the corner of the room. It didn't hurt being hit by a pillow but he would rather not to get another one.

"I need you to call him, right now. I know this is late but please, help me. Just this time and I swear I will never mess with your sleep ever again." Blaine said and held his hands up to his chin making those puppy eyes to make her feel pity. "Come on, help me out. Just this time and I'll never bother you again".

"Ugh! Fine leave the application on the table. Now can you get out of my room?" Santana grumbled irritated

Blaine stand up promptly and walk fast to the door, he doesn't want Santana to piss any much more. "Remember to tell him that Mr. Anderson wants to meet him and take him to my room. Thank you Santana, You're the best!" he said quickly as he run to his room.

* * *

Opened his closet, he looks past all his clothes. He want to find something not too much that will make Kurt feel that he was trying to make an impression and just enough so that "the Lord" won't look like he need to buy more clothes. Going through all his clothes, finally he found a perfect outfit he need: a suit with black coat, a white shirt and a black pant. It's not too much, just enough, simple and elegant. He fixed his collar as Santana opened the door:" Blaine, He's here."

"Yes, yes. Let...um...let him in" Blaine said nervously, looking down to check his outfit one last time.

Santana opened the door wider and step aside so Kurt can come in. When Kurt was in the room, she quickly left and the door shut loudly leaving the room in awkward silence with two men standing and staring at each other, doesn't know what to say.

Kurt slowly looks at Blaine and realizes how handsome he was and inside he was relieved somehow he will die killed by such a handsome guy not by some ugly Dracula in the internet.

_"He is even more beautiful in real life"_ Blaine thought staring at Kurt.

Kurt swallow as he bewares the Lord was eyeing him. _"He's gonna kill me. I love you dad. I love you Carole and you too Finn."_ he thought

Blaine noticed that Kurt was uncomfortable with his stare, he decide to break the silence." So you must be Kurt Hummel?" Blaine queried and stepped forward to Kurt a little bit

Kurt was shivering now, he swallowed hard again and answers "Ye...um...yes I am Lord."

"Call me Blaine. Have a seat." Blaine said softly and led Kurt to the chair. "Do you want to drink anything?" he grilled

"No, thank you Lord...uh...I mean Blaine. Thank you Blaine." Kurt answers trembling of fear wonder why someone can be so nice before suck his blood off.

Blaine slowly sits down on the opposite chair to Kurt. Both coming back to the silence mode

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Yes, of course." Blaine answered him smiling wondering what make the boy so nervous.

"I am very appreciate you accept my application. It means a lot. My dad is in the hospital and I need to support him money. I was wondering if you can still send the money to my account for the hospital bill till he fully recover in case something go wrong with him I will know that he is still alive" Kurt said hesitance. He was afraid that if he was overstepping with his request.

"Yes. I can do that. I would love to help." Blaine answered happily" But what do you mean when you said something go wrong with you?" Blaine asked little worried

Kurt's heart start to beat rapidly, he was so scare. He can feel his skin getting paler cause of fear without looking in the mirror." I thought you were going to kill me for my blood.** Are you going to kill me for my blood?"** he asked dumbly.

Blaine giggled a little, realizing Kurt was just so scared of him._ Of Crouse he has to be afraid, who would not? He is a human and he is alone, sitting next to a vampire_." No. I'm not gonna kill you. What make you think I will do something terrible like that?" he asked curiously.

Kurt sighs in relief that Blaine won't hurt him, he started to sob. He realized that he wasn't ready to leave his dad or Carole and Finn yet," You call me in the middle of the night." he said sobbing

"Hey! hey. I will never hurt you. Ok? You are safe here." Blaine aforesaid gently and leaned over to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to comfort him.

Kurt stopped crying and blushed as he realized Blaine's hand was on this shoulder. "No one ever said anything to me like that" he said smiling with Blaine.

"Well they should. You deserve it." Blaine said as he stood up and helped Kurt to get up too." It is late. Come on, I will show you your room. You should get some sleep. You have been watching your father in the hospital right?"

"Yeah I am" Kurt answered, and wiped off his tear as he walking to his room with Blaine.

* * *

Kurt's room was only apart from Blaine's room a little bit. Blaine has set it up so he can be near with him.

"This is your room. I hope you like it" Blaine said in merriment.

"Yes it is. It's beautiful. Thanks you" Kurt replied while staring at Blaine_" Nothing could be prettier than that, I bet"_ he thought

Blaine decided to give Kurt a hug. He lean forward and raise his arms up but stop by when Kurt's held his hand up for a hand shake.

Kurt immediately fined himself awkward as he jus t refuse Blaine's hug and regret straightway

Shaking Kurt's hand in embarrassment Blaine think_" You can expect people to love you just for one comfort you idiot. Now you freaking him out"_

"Good night Blaine" he said letting go of Blaine's hand and walked slowly to the room. He doesn't want to leave those hazel eyes.

"Good night Kurt" Blaine said trying to get some smile as he walked back to his room continue to curse himself.

That night, both the boys couldn't sleep. They were too busy thinking of each other wondering what tomorrow can be and the day after and the day after as they will live together...

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. Review would be nice **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again thanks to my entire followers, author ChrisColfer2050 and gleekyxklainerxkurtx188 for their support. Anyways, I have made this character introduce so you can read the story easier.**

**Blaine Devon Anderson: a vampire, son of George Anderson and Rebecca Anderson (both of his parents were murdered, but no one know the true except Blaine and Cooper). Now known as the Lord. He is 10000 years old (stop growing at age 22).**

**Cooper Devon Anderson: a vampire, also son of George Anderson and Rebecca Anderson. He is Blaine's older brother. He is 30000 years old (stop growing at age 36).**

**Santana Lopez: a vampire, same age as Blaine. She is the housekeeper of the Anderson's mansion. She is one of Blaine's best friends, annoying but always there for him.**

**Kurt Hummel: a human, son of Burt Hummel and Elizabeth Hummel. His mom died in an accident 8 years ago. He is 21 years old.**

**Sebastian Smyth: a vampire, Blaine's ex, same age as Blaine. He is the head master of the Smyth family. The Smyth family has been sabotaged the Anderson so they can rule the world instead for thousands of years.**

**Brittany Lopez: a vampire. She is Santana wife.**

**The Warbler: all vampires. They are Blaine's friends from the Dalton Academy.**

**Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Mercedes Jones: they are witches. They are all Blaine's close friends.**

**-I only introduce the important character. Anyways, enjoy-**

* * *

Chpater 3,

Blaine rubbed his eyes and reach out to see the clock. It was 6 am. He was awake all night. So he decided to get up and, make some coffee, he looked out the window. It was still raining outside, but suddenly it doesn't seem to bother him anymore. He quickly put on his T-shirt and get down stair.

"Hey Shorty Up so early" Santana raise her cup and smirk at Blaine

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed "Good morning to you too, Santana" trying to reply as nice as possible. _Why can she be such a bitch right in the beginning of the day?_ He thinks.

He walks toward to the coffee machine. The room now nothing but the rustle of the newspaper that Santana was reading and the sound of the coffee machine.

Suddenly, Santana put the paper down and spin her chair over:" So where is Porcelain?" she asks

"I don't care about your vase" Blaine groaned. Still looking at the coffee maker, don't even turn around to Santana.

"I'm not talking about vase you idiot. I'm talking about that kid last night" Santana raise her voice and frown.

"His name is Kurt Hummel. I can't believe you can name someone you don't even know. He is still sleeping, he arrived late last night so I decided to let him get more sleep" Blaine answered annoyed, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently waiting for the coffee machine to finish. He was not interested in anymore of Santana's super uncomfortable questions.

"Yeah! About that." Santana stand up, walk to the kitchen table and stand against it "Now it's just the two of us" she turn around to check if there is anyone else "I kinda need an explanation"

"Explanation, for what?" Blaine queried, and narrowed his eyebrows confusingly and a little nervous. He would prefer not to let Santana know about his feeling for Kurt. It's bad enough that it'll break his rule. But Santana, she's gonna freak out and don't mention make fun of him every day.

"Don't play dumb with me Anderson. You still owe me for wake me up last night. So spit it out. Why you have to call him so late last night?" Santana asked, folding her arm suspiciously.

Finally the coffee was done. Blaine pours it to the cup. Holding his cup, he turns around to Santana:" No reason. Now can I go?" he asks

"Not until I have a reasonable and clarify answer" Santana interrogated stepping in front of Blaine and blocked his way.

"Well, I want to make sure that he won't poison us through our food" Blaine answered hastily. He always talks fast when he was nervous or lying which he is both right now.

"Why you have to do that for? We are vampires. We're immune with every toxic" Santana queried confused.

"Oh, yes. Right…um…I forgot. Thank you for reminding me Santana. Now can I go?" Blaine said trying to move away from Santana's block. She looked at him dubiously, not really believing in what he saying.

Abruptly, they hear someone's slipper walking down. They both turn back to see who it was. It was Kurt on his red polka dot pajamas and pink slippers.

_Oh my god! My eyes are burning. He looks so cute. Red is definitely his colour_ Blaine thought and couldn't stop staring at Kurt.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Kurt grilled when he saw Santana's frowning eyes and Blaine starring at him.

"No, you don't" Blaine said quickly, he doesn't want Kurt and his super cute pajamas to go anywhere.

Santana turned around and press her forefinger against Blaine's chest:" You're lucky. We will talk later hobbit."

Blaine sighed in relief watching Santana walk away.

"Good morning Santana" Kurt shout as Santana walk out of the door, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone together again in the same room.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurt" Blaine aforementioned smiling at and can't get his eyes off Kurt.

Kurt senses Blaine is still staring at him, but this time he is happy and not afraid of Blaine's stare anymore." Good morning you too Blaine. Sorry about my outfit, I haven't unpacked my suitcase yet so I don't have anything else to wear"

"It's ok. I like it you look cute in that pajamas anyways." Blaine said then quickly shutting his mouth for what he just said. _Oh no, did I just call him cute out loud _he think keep looking at Kurt waiting for his reaction.

Kurt blushed, as he realized that Blaine just said him cute:" Thanks Blaine" he smiled shyly. Knowing that Blaine was embarrassing, Kurt decided to help Blaine change the subject:" So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"That's very nice of you. But what it is for?" Blaine asked and relieved that Kurt takes his compliment happily.

Kurt chuckled and looked at Blaine:" I'm your chef." He realized that Blaine has totally forgotten about his job.

"Yes…damn it" Blaine curses, suddenly reminiscence that Kurt is now his chef. He was totally forgetting because the reason he called Kurt and accepted his application was just for to see him in real life:"Um…Pancakes would be nice" he aforesaid.

"Alright I'll bring it to your room" Kurt replied then turned around and walked in the kitchen while Blaine walked in his room.

* * *

While Kurt was making pancakes.

"What's wrong with me? I'm a powerful, respectable Lord. I rule a god damn world but standing in front of him I turn to a freaking fool" Blaine muttered to himself, pacing around his room.

"Blaine, it's me Kurt." Kurt call Blaine to open the door for him

Blaine immediately ran to the door and opened it "Hey, thanks. Come in" he tried to be a gentleman, and waited till Kurt walked in the room then he closed the door and followed behind "You can put it on the table" Blaine said pointing to the big table in the middle of his room.

"Wow, what a room you got. I didn't notice it last night because it was quite dark" Kurt interrogated as he placed the plate down on the table and kept looking up to see all the picture of the member in Blaine's family.

"Yeah, but it's still smaller than Santana room" Blaine said chuckling wonder why it is smaller than Santana room when he is the owner of the house.

"Are you sure you own this house, Blaine?" Kurt asked mockingly.

Then they look at each other laughing about Santana's bitchness.

_He even cuter when he laughs_ Blaine thought to himself looking at Kurt.

When both of them stopped laughing, Kurt walked toward the door, trying to open it:" Anyways, I should probably leave. Enjoy your breakfast"

"Wait, don't go." Blaine shout then shut his mouth again _fuck you Blaine. What is wrong with you? Don't go, really? _He thought "_Please don't ask why, please don't ask why"_ he swallow hard looking at Kurt

"Ok" Kurt says smiling, he knows Blaine will stuck and remain mute if he ask so he decide to stay without a reason. He didn't want to leave Blaine anyways.

Both sat down on the table and Blaine started to eat. Again, they fall to awkward silence.

"I put some cream on the top of it. Hope you like it." Kurt asked, holding his hand to his cheek as he kept looking at Blaine _he look so adorable when he eat_

"Like it? I love it. It's delicious. You're a great cook." Blaine said rising his head because he was looking down his food the whole time, avoiding Kurt's stare.

Suddenly, Kurt burst into laughs. There was some small amount of cream on Blaine's nose

"_Just when I think he can't get any cuter" Kurt thought._

"What's wrong?" Blaine grilled confusingly wondering why Kurt was laughing

"There is some cream on your nose. Here. Let's me get that for you." Kurt said standing up, he leaned over and use his thumb to wipe off the cream on Blaine's nose." There you go. All clean and cute" Kurt said looking into Blaine's eyes.

That was the first time they both truly look at each other eyes. They kept staring for a while then Kurt blinked because he opened his eyes for too long.

"Um… I should go now. I have to unpack then clean my room and um..." Kurt said quickly standing up and walked to the door, still trying to find another good reason to leave

"Yes, yes of Crouse you should." Blaine stands up immediately and walked the door and opened it for Kurt

"See you later Blaine" Kurt said smiling then turn over and walked to his room.

"See you later Kurt" he replied looking at Kurt going away.

Closing the door, Blaine just stand there, closed his eyes trying to remember the moment when they were looking at each other eyes. Love and peace is all he see right now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it. Review would be nice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, I want a give a big hug to author ChrisColfer2050, without her help I can never finish this chapter. The most beautiful moment before Kurt and Blaine make out is totally her idea. So thank you. And I would like to dedicate this chapter togleekyxklainerxkurtx188, since she love make out so much. And yes it will have a make out scenes, my first make out scenes ever! Hope you love it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**"**Hey dwarf." Santana said as she opened the door and walked into Blaine's room.

Blaine sighed, without looking up still can figure that it was Santana. She always comes up with a nickname about his height:" Do I have to teach you how to knock? And can you please call me 'Blaine 'for once?"

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Santana laughed "Well, as much as I love to stay and chat about your ridiculous height. I would prefer to go out with Britt. I'll be back by lunch. Don't miss me." she said then walked away and left the door open.

"I won't." Blaine mumbled annoyed, looking down on his desk and continued his work.

Suddenly, Santana came back, standing behind the door and popped her head to look in the room:" Bye Blai..." she laughs "Nah, see ya shorty." She chuckled

Sitting in his room, Blaine can still hear she was laughing while walking out the mansion. Shaking his head he sighed:" No one can be bitchier than her."

Finally, when it's all quiet, Blaine gets back to his work. He has to read the entire letter from his people and answer them. He always cares about his people so they are all admired and respect him.

'We will contact you as soon as we find it.' Blaine smiled as he type the last words for the final letter from Mrs. White. She was asking Blaine to look for her coat. The letters from the people sometimes cheer him up with its funniness. Putting his glasses down, he shut down his laptop and cleans his desk. When put all the paper and things that not necessary to the trash can, he find a set of advertise paper: **Super Delicious Cake, Furniture of the Future;** Blaine looked at each one of them and throw away things he doesn't need. "_Oh, Gucci. Santana is gonna love this. That why I should totally throw this away"._ He thought and smiled evilly because somehow he still can payback Santana for her nickname she gives him.

**Let we make your fiancé's hand shine brighter than the star with our finest diamond you can ever find**, Blaine looked at the last card. It was presenting an engaged ring, he smiled sadly staring at it. He has always dreams about having a family that he can protect, a husband he can tell him how beautiful he is everyday and make him blush, a baby he can take to his first football game or to her first ballet lesson.

He remembered the first time he bought an engagement ring. He was dating Sebastian Smyth.

Everyone, especially Santana was trying to warn him. They all knew that Sebastian was just using his love to get information from the Anderson family to help the Smyth take over the crown. But Blaine was so blind for love. He gave Sebastian everything he had: his first kiss, his virginity… To repay Blaine's love, Sebastian has betrayed him the worst way anybody can think of.

On the night that Blaine bought the ring and came home early to propose Sebastian, he found his "boyfriend" and another guy was fucking each other on his bed.

Blaine's heart was broken ever since and so did the relationship with Sebastian.

He promised himself to never trust the Smyth again and he had hard time trusting other people ever since. It has been 3000 years but he hadn't been in any relationship because his heart was never able to heal. And somehow, just when he was about to lose hope, Kurt showed up and drive him crazy with his tight jeans, making him feel like his heart was beating again and it's even beating faster whenever he saw Kurt smile.

Blaine never thought he will ever fall for a human, but Kurt has this kind of power that whenever Blaine sees him, he feels happy. Kurt was somehow collected all the pieces of Blaine's heart and glued it over with his charm and sweetness.

Blaine sighed wondering if everything will ever workout with him and Kurt. He doubt his strength is enough to find his own rule to be with Kurt

* * *

"Yes doctor. Thank you." Kurt sighed and turns off the call. The condition of his dad hasn't changed much. He's still unconscious. It didn't get worse but it hasn't got any better either. Kurt doesn't know if he should be worried or happy about that.

Throwing his phone on the bed, he walked to the window, standing next to it and looks outside. Why this stupid rain hasn't over yet? He thought angrily. He hates rain, it always make him feel sad.

With his dad in the hospital, the only thing that can possible make him smile is Blaine.

It's really funny how he only knew Blaine 2 days ago but he has this feeling that they were meant to be together. He never thought he would even fall for a vampire.

Kurt was always scared of vampires and has to live in a world when vampires and humans walking next to each other is a totally nightmare for Kurt.

But Blaine is different from the image of a vampire that has always been in Kurt's head. Blaine is sweet, kind and he feels safe when he near Blaine. It is wrong when he has feeling like this because it broke the rule but it feels so right just thinking about he and Blaine be together.

"When will I have a happy ending for myself?" he asked himself, standing against the window and staring sadly at the rain.

* * *

Blaine walked out of his gym; he just finished his daily workout. Decide to get to the kitchen and get some blood because he was feeling a little dizzy from the lack of blood. He hasn't drunk any since yesterday morning. Usually he would go out and hunt the animals in the forest behind the mansion but it's still raining outside and the forest is very muddy right now so he decide to get some from the fridge.

When he opened the fridge, he fined a plate with a note stick on it. He pulled the plate out to see what in it. It was pancakes with a lot of cream in it. 'Since you loved the pancakes so much, Try not to cream your nose this time ;)' Blaine read the note and chuckle happily at Kurt's sweetness. He then decided to eat the pancakes first.

While eating the pancakes, he was still shock at how he can control his thirst so easy for the first time. He usually will have to drink right away or else he will gone crazy and can't control himself. He ate the pancakes while wondering how Kurt can affect him so much.

* * *

**_Later after lunch,_**

After putting the dishes in the dish washer, Kurt decided to make Blaine a sandwich since he didn't see Blaine go down for lunch. He wondered if it was because of his note and the pancake that made Blaine feel uncomfortable.

Kurt get to Blaine's room and knocked but no one answer it, just when he decided to go back downstairs, he heard a tune of piano playing from the room next to Blaine's. He slowly walked to the room, opening the door slightly to look inside as he saw Blaine was playing the piano.

Blaine suddenly felt someone was peeking him; he looked to the door and saw Kurt was closing his eyes and crooning with his piano play. Blaine chuckled pretending he doesn't know Kurt was there and said out loud:" Gees, I didn't know mouse these days can be so big and smart that it can open a door."

Kurt chuckled, knowing that Blaine has known he was there. He opened the door wider and stepped inside:" Sorry if I was disturbing you." he said smile shyly.

"Not at all and thank you for show up so do I have to put any mouse trap in here." He chuckled gazing at Kurt.

Kurt giggled: "Your welcome then. Anyway, I brought you lunch since you didn't showed up and left me alone with Santana."

Blaine chuckles then try to make a worried face to tease Kurt:" Oh no, did she torture you with her super annoying questions?" Blaine queried and tried not to laugh.

"No. But she told me all about how she and her wife Brittany have sex. And trust me, it was the most uncomfortable conversation I had ever have." Kurt laughed.

"Sorry I left you there with her. I was too busy so I forgot the time." Blaine giggled and pointed to the paper on the piano.

"Oh, I can see that." Kurt aforesaid spinning around to take a whole view of Blaine's music room. "Oh my God, is that a stage?" he grilled, holding his hand up to cover his mouth surprisingly.

"Yes it is. I want to keep myself motivated so I often perform alone when I feel happy or sad." Blaine said walking to Kurt to take the plate from him and start to eat the sandwich.

Kurt waited till Blaine finished it then he said:" So how do you feel right now?"

"Full and happy." Blaine said smiling and put the plate away.

"Great, that means you can sing now." Kurt said and pointed to the stage suggesting.

"I don't know Kurt. I have never sung in front of anyone before." Blaine smiled nervously.

"Come on. Everything has their first time, so let me be your first audience. Please." Kurt whined making puppy eyes looking at Blaine.

Can't say no to Kurt's cuteness, Blaine chuckled, plug his phone to the loudspeaker for the music and get on stage.

**"An empty street  
An empty house  
A hole inside my heart  
I'm all alone  
The rooms are getting smaller  
I wonder how  
I wonder why  
I wonder where they are  
The days we had  
The songs we sang together  
Oh yeah  
And all my love  
We're holding on forever**

**So I say a little prayer  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again my love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love"**

Blaine slowly gets off the stage and started walking towards Kurt.

**"I tried to read**  
**I go to work**  
**I'm laughing with my friends**  
**But I can't stop**  
**To keep myself from thinking**

**Oh no**  
**I wonder how**  
**I wonder why**  
**I wonder where they are**  
**The days we had**  
**The songs we sang together**  
**Oh yeah**  
**And all my love**  
**We're holding on forever**  
**Reaching for the love that seems so far**

**So I say a little prayer**  
**Hope my dreams will take me there**  
**Where the skies are blue**  
**To see you once again, my love**  
**Over seas from coast to coast**  
**Find the place I love the most**  
**Where the fields are green**  
**To see you once again"**

He kept on coming closer to Kurt until he was just inches away then he grabbed Kurt's hand.

** "****To hold you in my arms  
To promise you my love  
To tell you from my heart  
You're all I'm thinking of  
And reaching for the love that seems so far**

**So so I say a little prayer  
Hope my dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again, my love  
Over seas from coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love  
See you in a prayer  
Dreams will take me there  
Where the skies are blue  
To see you once again  
Over seas from coast to coast  
Find the place I love the most  
Where the fields are green  
To see you once again, my love"**

As Blaine ended the song, he saw a tear was lingering in Kurt's eyes. Blaine softly and wiped it away: "That doesn't belong here."

Kurt smiled watery and looked up to Blaine:" That was beautiful."

"Are we talking about you now?" Blaine groaned smiling teasingly.

Kurt chuckled staring at Blaine.

"You know. I have been alone for thousands years. No feeling, nothing. But, then you came to my life and change everything. You make me feel you when I thought I can never have anyone like that." Blaine grumbled with all his feeling, staring in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand:" You have me now"

Blaine slightly chuckled:" I do"

Kurt smiled happily:" You do"

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hand and pulled it up to his chest:" Kurt, do you really want me in your life?"

Kurt stepped as closer to Blaine as possible:" More than anything."

They both stared at each other for a moment before Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips.

The kiss was simple and sweet and Kurt started to kiss back.

Blaine slowly licked Kurt's bottom lip, asking permission to get inside. Kurt parted his lips, letting Blaine's tongue slide in and meet his. Both let out a low moan pleasure. They can feel the temperate of the room and their body rising every second since their tongue touch.

Blaine quickly lifts Kurt up so Kurt's legs can be on his waist. Blaine walked slowly to the piano so Kurt can sit on it.

The kiss was prolonged and lasted more than one minutes then both pull out and gasp heavily due to lacking oxygen.

While breathing heavily, Blaine whispered seductively and licked Kurt's earlobe:" Let's go somewhere".

Kurt nod quickly and looked at Blaine's eyes now getting darker full of lust.

Blaine used his vampire speed to carry both into his bed in a blink.

Kurt suddenly felt his body is lying on a soft surface and realizes he is on Blaine's bed.

Blaine slowly kissed Kurt again and made his way to Kurt's neck and sucks it, leaving a hickey on it.

Kurt let out a low moan, loving the feeling when Blaine did that. He used his hand to run through Blaine's curls and play with it. He loved Blaine's from the first moment he saw it.

Blaine slowly lowered his head down and unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. He doesn't rip anything off on their first make out. Blaine smiled happily as he stared at Kurt's beautiful and flawless chest. "You are so beautiful, Kurt" he said then started to licking all over Kurt's chest.

Hearing Blaine call him beautiful always makes him blush, now that his body was already sweaty and hot, the blushing just got more heated.

After licking and all over Kurt's chest, Blaine kissed Kurt's navel and made sure he left a mark there. Just before he can unbutton Kurt's jeans, he heard someone was calling his name:" Anderson, where are you?"

Both the boys stop immediately as they realized it is Santana's voice.

Blaine got off Kurt and fixed his clothes while Kurt buttoned his shirt.

Right after Kurt finish buttoning his shirt, the door opened and Santana walked in:" Why you didn't answer me?" she queried

"Um…I didn't hear anything." Blaine said nervously looking at Santana.

"Right. So what is Lady Hummel doing here? And why you and your room smell like sex?" Santana snored then looked at Blaine suspiciously waiting for an answer.

"What… no. How can I and my room smell like sex? And Kurt is here to…um…teaching me to make cookies." Blaine replied smiling nervously; try not to look like he was lying.

"Interesting Ok then Hummel, you should go out to buy some tomato. I want spaghetti for dinner." she said to Kurt.

Kurt quickly walked to the door and before he left he turned around and blows Blaine a kiss behind Santana back.

Santana closes the door and walk towards Blaine.

'Why you still here?" Blaine grilled hesitance.

Santana smiled friendly but evil:" Let's have some friend talk Anderson."

Blaine swallowed hard; looking at Santana then sat down to his chair wonder what Santana will do to him.

* * *

**A/N: Blaine is in trouble: D. Hope you like the chapter and the song is My Love of Westlife. Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much all my follower and favorite, thanks to all of people who review my stories :D And a big thanks and hug to author ChrisColfer2050 for being such a wonderful, amazing co-write and yes from now on, this story will be co write by author ChrisColfer2050 ****.**

Enjoy the chapter :D

Chapter 5:

Santana is walking around and around Blaine like a predator playing with its grey. After a few minutes, she sits down in front of him and looks at him in the eyes so long and deep like she is trying to dig up all Blaine's secret.

Blaine swallow, trying to avoid her stare but it's so hard _can't let her know about Kurt and me_ he think smiles to Santana sinless.

"So what was that?" Santana asks keep staring at Blaine's eyes to find any sign of he is going to lie.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Blaine says innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't play stupid with Auntie Snixx." Santana snap "What's going on between you and Porcelain? Is it you're gonna tell me or I'm gonna…oh you know for sure what I'm gonna do." Santana laughs cockily.

Santana is right. Blaine knows exactly what is Santana going to do. Like all Blaine's other lies and secrets, she always manages to find out and "bring it to justice". But this time he can't let her win, this time is impossible to let her know.

"Nothing is going between me and Kurt. We were just making…um…I mean Kurt was just teach me how to make cookies." Blaine defends.

Santana about to say something then suddenly the door open and both look at the door to see who come in

"Santana, are you ready to have fun?"

It is Brittany in a bunny costume and she's sexy as hell

With that outfit and "have fun" in Brittana's style, Blaine can easily let out a sigh in relief knowing that Santana can not resist herself and will have to leave him alone.

Santana looks Brittany then swallows lustfully :" Yes Britt. Just stay in bed. I'll be there right away." then she turns back to Blaine :" You are so so lucky Hobbit. Not cause my wife is waiting for me, I totally gonna tear you down." She says quickly and run fast to her room.

Blaine feel creepy just think about Santana and Brittany are "having fun" in their room but still, he is happy that he finally escape from Santana's interrogation about he and Kurt.

"Kurt" he says to himself, suddenly remember that he and Kurt were at the middle of something. He walks out his room and look down the staircase to see if Kurt is down in the kitchen.

No one was down there so Kurt must be in his room.

Blaine walks to Kurt's room and knock slightly.

Kurt quickly get off his bed and open the door:" Hey" he says smiling when saw Blaine: "Come in"

Blaine step inside Kurt's room: "Wow, did you redecorate it?" he asks look around the room now very fashionably, everything place in the different order that they used to be but look fantastic in their new places.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have told you first." Kurt says nervously.

"No, why sorry? The room looks terrific. I'm actually really glad you redecorate it. It looks more like you now: stylish and beautiful." Blaine says happily.

Kurt flushes: "Thank you. You're so sweet and you just complimented me through a room" he giggles.

Blaine chuckles:" I think I did."

Both boys looking at each other for a while then Blaine step to Kurt and hold his hand: "Kurt, I need to ask you about something." Blaine says, change his tune to serious level.

Kurt nodes hesitantly then lead Blaine to his bed and sit down: "Kurt, I want you to be sure about your decision. Are you sure?" Blaine asks squeezes Kurt's hand slightly.

"Sure?" Kurt says confusingly: "Sure about what?"

"About you want me in your life. I want you to know that it is a very risky choice because it breaks the rule we all know. I want you to be…" suddenly Blaine feel Kurt's lips touch his, he open widely his eyes surprisingly but then quickly accept the kiss and kiss back.

Kurt pull out and use his hand to lift Blaine face up:" Shhh, ok?"

Blaine nods eagerly, he can still feel his body flying in the sky of the kiss. The kiss was just beautiful. It was simple and full of love.

Kurt chuckles and gently grabs Blaine's hands and out them on his lap: "Blaine, I want you to know that I have never been so sure in my entire life. I know it is a risky choice but I really really like you and I fell happy and safe when I'm with you." He says smiles happily: "And…u has my…first kiss." He says shyly staring at Blaine.

" Oh, I did? Why didn't you tell me? I would make it more special and romantic." Blaine says full of regret.

"Why should I? The kiss was perfect. It was special and romantic. It was the best first kiss ever." Kurt says:" You are a very good kisser." He says blushing.

"Well I am. Am I?" Blaine says, laugh cockily.

"Ok. Can you stop flirting yourself? I'm still here." Kurt says teasingly

"Oh, possessive. Hot. I like it." Blaine says chuckling.

"Hush you Blaine." Kurt giggles then stand up, offer Blaine a hand:" Come on. Wanna help me out with dessert?"

Blaine hold Kurt's hand and stand up:" Sure beautiful"

Kurt smiles feel his faces slowly turn to pink.

"Oh, I love make you blushing." Blaine says and reaches up to kiss Kurt on the cheek then slips his hand through Kurt's waist and holds it tightly: "Let's go"

"Wait. Are we support to be…secret? What about Santana? She almost got us." Kurt whispers slightly.

Blaine giggles, still hold Kurt's waist: "Don't worry." He says: "Santana and Brittany are having fun if you know what I mean" he laughs.

Kurt giggles: "Oh my god, I just got a chill."

"They have been doing it for 10 minutes so…" Blaine looks at the clock: "We're gonna have 40 more minutes of our own" Blaine says smile at seductively at Kurt.

"Back off Romeo. The dessert not going to make themselves." He says giggles then removes Blaine's hand on his waist and run fast to the staircase:" Who come last is a dog." he yells

Blaine chuckles: "Such a brat." He says to himself then uses his vampire speed to jump down stair without using the staircase.

Kurt finally gets down stairs, his breath heavily from running.

He sees Blaine is already there, standing at the kitchen table and smirking.

"Great. Now I'm a dog. Can't believe I just challenged a vampire to race." Kurt says: "Can you just let me win?" he pouts.

Blaine chuckles: "No, I can't do that. That calls cheating. And yes, you lose. But…" he slowly walks toward Kurt and uses his hands to grab Kurt's waist and push him closer so that Kurt's chest is touching his: "You are going to be the cutest puppy ever." He says lean forward and kiss Kurt on his lips.

_Oh his lips are so soft. This is the third time but I still can't get use to that feeling_ Blaine thinks then pull out smiling at Kurt.

Kurt blushes then simple nod like: "You right. I am cute, so there is no big deal." Kurt says, shrug his shoulder pretend he doesn't care.

"Oh Gosh." Blaine burst to laugh then grab Kurt's hand: "Let's make some cookies my cutest puppy ever."

Kurt chuckles happily, follow Blaine to the kitchen.

"You go get a bowl, some powder and some butter. Oh and milk too." Kurt says to Blaine and point to the kitchen cupboard as he put on an apron and opens the fridge to take the eggs.

"Why are you wearing a dress Kurt?" Blaine laughs teasingly.

"It is not a dress. It's an apron. It's keep me and my outfit clean from the cooking stuff" he says then mumble softly so Blaine can't hear the next part:" Especially when cooking with you."

Unfortunately to Kurt, vampires ears are very sensitive and keen so Blaine can hear clearly every words Kurt just said: "What was that?" he asks.

"Nothing" Kurt says look away try not to laugh.

"Did you just call me messy and can't cook at the same time?" Blaine asks, narrows his eyebrows

"No, I didn't" Kurt says and slowly moves further from Blaine.

Suddenly, he doesn't see Blaine anymore. He quickly looks around to search for Blaine:" Blaine, where are you?"

Just when he starts to panic, he feels somebody from behind is tickling him:" Oh my god, please stop….hahaha….please…haha" he yell but cant stop laughing.

"I'm messy hah? Cant cook hah?" Blaine says chuckles and continues to tickle Kurt.

"Please…no…haha… You are not…haha…messy…haha…please… you can cook… haha." Kurt yell mix with his laugh as he quickly be pushed to the kitchen table and lie on it with Blaine's hand all over his chest and waist tickling him.

"That's apology sound not serious at all Kurt. How can you laugh when you try to apology darling? Such a naughty boy." Blaine laughs continue tickling Kurt.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO GAY FACES ARE DOING DOWN THERE BUT YOU BETTER KNOCK IT OFF" Santana shout from up stairs annoyingly.

Apparently, Kurt and Blaine's laugh were disturbed Santana and Brittany from their fun.

Kurt and Blaine frozen for a while then both look at each other and swallow nervously. Kurt slowly gets off the table, trying his best not to make any more sound: "Blaine, let just make cookies before Santana get down." he whisper to Blaine's ears.

Blaine nod immediately, doesn't want to argue with Kurt about their safety.

They keep cooking for 10 more minutes then they heard a door slam on their heard and then quickly look to the staircase to see if Santana come down.

Just a few seconds later Santana comes down with Brittany. She see Kurt and Blaine were making cookies, she slowly eyeing them suspiciously before speak: "So you two twinkle twin wannna to tell me what was happened ?" she asks.

Kurt look at Blaine worried, see if Blaine has any good answer.

Santana can sense that they can't answer, she smirk and about to ask the next question but then Brittany shout: "DOLPHIN" then run to Kurt and give him a hug.

Kurt narrow his eyebrows confusingly look at Blaine for an explanation.

"Dolphin is gay shark. Brittany can tell that you are gay." Blaine says.

"Oh" Kurt says then hug back Brittany.

"Welcome to the family Dolphin." Brittany pulls out and smiles: "Come on. Let's eat. I'm starving." She says then grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Santana quickly walk to them for help but before leaving she doesn't forget to give Blaine a signal of "I'm watching you"_. _

Dinner is fun. Mostly of the conversation were about Brittany and her trip to England.

Kurt and Blaine look at Brittany keep talking, then look at each other and nod. They know that with Brittany sit here, Santana can never touch them.

Both smiling at Brittany and continue listen to her speech, knowing inside that they will have to thank her someday.

Suddenly, they heard a Cold Hearted tone, it was Santana's phone. She quickly pulls out her phone and answers it: "Yes, this is Santana speaking….ok…ah ha…ok… I'll be there tonight." She says then turns off the call: "The vampire community just called, they need me in Washington D.C ASAP. I will have to stay for 2 or 3 days. I have a pack now." She stands up, wipe her mouth and leave the table but stop by Brittany.

"Wait, you can't go. I just got back. I want to be with you." Brittany says sadly

Santana and Brittany look at each other for a while to search for the solution. Then Kurt speaks:" Why don't you bring Brittany along?"

Brittany led up a smile happily : "Yeh Santana, let's I go with you." She says.

Santana look at the Brittany then look at Kurt and Blaine to see if she can trust them.

"Please Santana, please bring me with you." Brittany begs

Can't say no to Brittany, Santana quickly agree: " Ok, Ok. You can go with me."

"Yes, I will pack now." Brittany says quickly kiss Santana on the cheek and run to her room.

As Santana and Brittany walk away, Kurt and Blaine exchange a glance of joy. Both know that the next 2,3 days will be fantastic.

**A/N: Fluffy isn't it? I want to make it as fluffy as possible until it…not ****)). Anyway, hope you like it. I can't finish this chapter without author ChrisClofer2050's help so please send love to her too****.**

**Please review, it make my day :D**


	6. Author Note

**Hey Guys,**

Hope you all are doing great. Well I know you all would be waiting for my update and I know that it is taking me a while to update, but I was just so busy in stuff that I couldn't updated.

So right now I just want to say you all that I am going out on vacations for a few days because of which I won't update until I come back.

So my Next update will most probably come after 12th July. I hope you are not mad I know it's taking a while, but I will say that the next update will cop up with the delay ;)

**See you after 12th July.**

**Love you all,**

**Klaine Forever H.A**


	7. Author Note (NRCHU)

**Hey Guys,**

Its **ChrisColfer2050**, yeh i know you all would be thinking that what i am doing on **Klaine Forever H.A** account, i will say she is a darling friend and she trusted me with her account. Basically she has gone out on a trip so she said me to give you all a very _**Imp Note**_.

As i am her Co-writer, me and she decided that you all are so sweet like a candy so we will be Posting new pics related to the fic on Twitter account of her. Yes we thought it will be more fun if you call can have a image of how everything looks like in the Fic. Example;- Blaine's mansion, his room. Kurt's room and many other pics related.

So i will say you all guys to go to her twitter and follow her and give it a view on the pics. As she is not here so all the Pics are selected by me** I JUST HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE PICS I HAVE DECIDED.**

**Twitter Account;- Klaine Forever ** **KlainerForeverHA**

so go to her account on twitter and Please give a look to the pics i have selected and Follow her so you can keep your self update with the lastest news of Fic.

**Love You All,**

**ChrisColfer2050 & Klaine Fovere H.A**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Firstly, before I say anything else I will say that I am really sorry for the lose we have to bear now after we heard that Cory Monteith had died. Honestly speaking when I heard the news I was shocked to hear it I thought someone was trying to play a prank but, when I went through the twitter I was like NOO this is not true and I was crying cause I couldn't stop my tears form streaming out. I will just say that he was a great guy and WE WILL MISS YOU CORY.**

**And now I want to thanks for all the new followers and favourite story and secondly I want to send a big thanks and big hug to author ChrisColfer2050 because she has been a wonderful co-write and a lovely friend of mine. I can never finish this chapter without her. **

**-Enjoy the chapter-**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**_The Next Morning,_** Kurt got up from the bed and took a quick bath before he got down stairs to make breakfast. To his surprise when he reached to the kitchen, Santana wasn't there. While wondering where Santana was, he suddenly remembered that Santana and Brittany went to Washington yesterday.

Making breakfast for Blaine, Kurt secretly felt happy that he had suggested Santana to bring Britt along. The house leaving to him and Blaine for the next 2, 3 days. Which was a good opportunity for him to get to know more about Blaine?

Everybody, including Kurt always knew Blaine as Blaine Devon Anderson, a Lord who's fair, kind and care about his people. But Kurt want to know Blaine as Blaine, the guy who somehow made him to like him, know him better. The man with whom Kurt was about to have make out session if Santana wouldn't have interrupted, when they barely knew each other for 2 days, the guy who dare to break his rule for him.

Kurt has to admit that he does have feeling for Blaine. The first time he saw Blaine in the eye they wanted to say something, as if they had a depth inside them if he kept looking into them. All he need is a chance to get to know more and better about Blaine and the relationship between them now and in the future. Kurt wants to take things slow; the idea of 3 kisses including his first kiss in 2 days after they met is really new for him. After all he was human who barely know about the Vampire world.

He quickly finished breakfast and then went to Blaine's room.

* * *

**"U makes me feel like I'm living at teenage dream the way u turn on…..uhmm…don't ever look back…mmm..."** Blaine's was humming his favourite song while taking a shower.

Walking out of the bathroom with only a towel on his waist, he quickly walked near the window to check the weather. Today he had an important meeting with the Royce family. They were gonna discuss about their donation for the charity Blaine is holding. And Blaine certainly doesn't want to go anywhere if it's still raining.

Lucky for him, it is a sunny today.

Just when Blaine put his pants on and decided to go down into the kitchen to have breakfast, he heard someone was walking to his room.

_"It's must be Santana"_ he thought, totally forgetting that Santana isn't home.

He quickly slid his boxers than pants down and jumped in the bed, naked and turned over so his back and ass were totally_ "look able"._ He was going to make Santana have a heart attack.

Kurt walked into Blaine's room and knocked. He waited for a minute but no one answered, then he knocked again but waited for a while but still no one answered. "_He must be sleeping"_ Kurt thought. And decide to go in the room and just leave the dishes there so Blaine can eat when he wakes up.

Slowly opening the door; he doesn't want to mess with Blaine's sleep. Kurt carefully walks in without making any sound until he saw Blaine was lying on his bed all naked.

**"SHIT"** Kurt shouted and quickly turned around. He was feeling so awkward and embarrassing right now. A blushed creeped so hard that he could feel the heat all over his face. But seeing Blaine's bare ass kinda turned him on.

"Crap. Kurt? I'm so sorry, I thought you were Santana so I was playing a prank on her" Blaine said and quickly put his boxer than pants on.

"Ok, ok.… I'm gonna…gonna turn around now so can you put some clothes on please?" Kurt aforesaid trying to calm his breath.

"Yeh, you can turn around now."

Kurt slowly turned over and shout again when he saw Blaine has his pants on but was still topless, revealing his 6 packs abs and a beautiful tan skin. **"Holy shit"** he cursed

_"Blaine is smoking hot."_ He thought.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asked; wondering if his pant has a hole on it.

Kurt closed his eyes as he felt his excretion growing a little harder:" Umm…Blaine. Can you… uhm…put a shirt on too?" he stammered.

Blaine immediately realized what was Kurt's problem, he smirked and decided to tease him a little," Why Kurt? I like topless. I don't think I will put any shirt on."

Still closing his eyes, Kurt could feel his body start to shake:" Ok Blaine. Not funny at all. Put a shirt on please." he almost commanded.

Blaine chuckled while putting his shirt on. "Ok. Shirt is on. You can open your eyes now."

"Promise"

"Promise"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and saw Blaine was fully clothed now.

Blaine chuckled as he gazed at Kurt's still blushing face. "_I should do this more often"_ he thought.

Kurt walked slowly towards Blaine, still trying to control his breath. "Um…I made you bacon, omelette, some bread and a glass of orange juice. I don't know what you like and we already had pancakes yesterday so I decided to make something usual. Hope you like it." he said.

"Of course, who doesn't like bacon?" Blaine aforesaid beaming, and quickly took the plate and started eating.

Kurt waited till Blaine finished his breakfast, as he asked, "So Blaine, I was wondering if you can…um…show me the house? Like you know a tour of the mansion."

Blaine nodded happily, "_sorry Mr. Royce but you just have to wait"_ he thought. "Sure, I would love to" he said. "_Nothing is better than spending time with Kurt."_

* * *

After showing Kurt almost all the rooms in the mansion, Blaine lead Kurt to the last room. It was Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's bedroom.

Kurt watched Blaine carefully unlocking the door and opened it.

The room was big, bigger than any room in the house. It hasn't been used in thousand years but it was still clean and neat. It was always cleaned by Blaine and Blaine only. No maid, no guard were allowed to walk in this room. Kurt was the first person except for Cooper who ever walked in this room since their parent's death.

"This is my parents' room" Blaine said in a sad painful tone.

Kurt walked in the room and stopped suddenly when he felt a cold touch on his shoulder. He heard a voice **_"Go away ….go away"._ **The voice was very soft and quite that made Kurt shiver in fear. He turned around to see who was talking but there was no one besides him and just Blaine. "_Must be my imagination"_ he thought.

Blaine gave Kurt the whole view of the room and stopped at the bed. Kurt looked up on the head of the bed and saw a picture with a beautiful woman and a handsome man on it.

"Is that your parents?" Kurt asked thoughtfully, pointing at the picture. Blaine had already been the Lord even before Kurt was born, so he doesn't know about Blaine's parents. "Yes. Yes they are" Blaine frantic, staring at the picture sadly.

Kurt noticed Blaine's sadness, so he came closer to him and stroked on his shoulder " Hey, you alright? You know, you can tell me anything. Let it out, will be easier than keep it to you and suffer like that".

Blaine smiled sadly," Thanks. It's just...this room reminds me of my childhood and my parents. I just really miss it". He groaned.

"Tell me" Kurt said in a sincere tone.

"Tell you?"

"Yeh, Tell me about your childhood. I want to know"

There was a moment in which both stared into each other eyes for a time.

And then, Blaine started talking telling Kurt about what he wanted to know. Everything, every memory he can remember.

Kurt watched him talk about his childhood, he could feel the joy in Blaine's eyes lighting up but quickly faded when Blaine mention his parent's death.

"The doctor who tested their bodies said, "They were so lade of blood so they couldn't use their vampire power to get out the car when the accident happened" Blaine said, feeling his tears streaming down his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I…I… shouldn't have told you to tell me. Now it's my fault that you remember all the bad memories." Kurt felt guilty.

"No, no. It's ok. Actually, I feel a lot better now. Thank you for listening to me" Blaine assured.

"Of course Blaine, anytime you need I am here and thanks for trusting me and telling me."

"And you know you have your mom's eyes. They are really beautiful" Kurt smiled.

Blaine stared deep into his mother hazel's eyes and nodded sadly "Yeh, Yeh I do."

* * *

**_*Kurt, I want you to be strong. Ok?*_**

**_Dad, no please don't say that_**

**_I love you so much kiddo. And I'm proud of you every single day_**

**_Dad, please stay with me_**

**_…_**

**_*DAD! NO. COME BACK TO ME.*_**

Kurt shot up right suddenly from the dream and started panting. His body was shaking like a leaf and covered with sweat. He looked around to see if he was in the hospital but, sighed in relief when he recognized he was still in the mansion.

_"This is getting worse"_ he thought.

Ever since Burt stayed in the hospital, Kurt always had nightmare about losing him. Despite the doctor said his dad had already recovered 60 percent, but Kurt still had a feeling that he may lose his dad anytime. Slowly calming his breath a little Kurt got out of the bed and went out of the room. He didn't know where he was going but just that he needed to get out of the room right now. He didn't know when we walked all the way down and ended up standing in front of the music room Blaine showed him yesterday. Kurt gingerly opened the door and went inside the room.

He was now sitting on the bench next to the huge piano. And he didn't know but suddenly his fingers were moving on the keys and words were pouring out of his mouth creating a beautiful song.

**"Oh yeah, i'll tell you something, **  
**I think you'll understand.**  
**When i'll say that something**  
**I want to hold your hand, **  
**I want to hold your hand, **  
**I want to hold your hand.**

**Oh please, say to me**  
**You'll let me be your man**  
**And please, say to me**  
**You'll let me hold your hand.**  
**Now let me hold your hand, **  
**I want to hold your hand."**

* * *

Blaine was still awake. He was unable to sleep although he tried hard. Sighing he got out of the bed and went out of the room. He was half way down the stairs when he heard someone singing in a deep filled with emotions voice.

**"And when i touch you i feel happy inside.**  
**It's such a feeling that my love**  
**I can't hide, i can't hide, i can't hide.**

**Yeah, you've got that something,**  
**I think you'll understand.**  
**When i'll say that something**  
**I want to hold your hand,**  
**I want to hold your hand,**  
**I want to hold your hand."**

_"Who is in there singing at this time of night?"_ He thought as he quickly got down the stairs and went for the music room.

He was about to go in, but stopped on his tracks when he saw none other than Kurt sitting by the piano singing in his beautiful voice. Blaine was hearing his voice for the first time and he cannot miss the moment. But! The song was really touching as if Kurt was putting his soul singing it deep down from his heart.

"Who is this song for, Kurt is singing?" Blaine muttered to himself.

**"And when i touch you i feel happy inside.**  
**It's such a feeling that my love**  
**I can't hide, i can't hide, i can't hide."** Kurt was remembering the moments he and his dad shared together.

**"Yeh, you've got that something,**  
**I think you'll understand.**  
**When i'll feel that something**  
**I want to hold your hand,**  
**I want to hold your hand,**  
**I want to hold your hand."** As he finished the song he got up and turned he saw Blaine standing in front of him smiling as he came closer until he was inches away.

"Wow! Kurt, that was so beautiful. You have a **breath-taking** voice." Blaine groaned and that was when he saw some tears which escape Kurt's eyes. He gently wiped the tears away saying, "who was the song for?"

And that was when Kurt lost his control and marched himself onto Blaine hugging him tight and sobbing out loud letting his emotions and feeling drain out he kept locked in him from a long time. Blaine wasted no time and hugged him back taking Kurt in his embrace and soothing him down by rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Kurt! What's wrong, tell me. Please stop crying. I can see you cry." Blaine said worriedly.

"D-dad! The song I-I sang is for m-my dad" Kurt stuttered holding on to Blaine for his dear life.

"Oh Kurt, your dad will be fine. Nothing will happen to him." Blaine said

"Can you take help me take me to my room, please" Kurt said

"Sure"

* * *

Once Blaine sat Kurt down on the bed. He got up but before he could move Kurt grabbed his hand saying, "Blaine, can you please stay here with me for a while, can you please hold me...please"

How could Blaine say**_ NO_ **to the boy he has already fallen for. Without saying a word Blaine lay beside Kurt and held him close to his chest as Kurt placed his head on his muscular chest.

No one said a word for a while first just kept holding each other firmly. When finally Kurt broke the silence saying**," I was 8 when my mom died. I didn't know at that time that she will never be back. But my dad was at my side he held me and gave me that much love... I can't even tell. We were there for each other all the time."**

Blaine was quite just listening to what Kurt was saying cause if Kurt wanted to tell him he won't say no he will listen to him for as long he will speak.

**"I had to face a lot through my school life. Being the only gay kid at High school made me the target of every bullying but, I faced everything with stern hands because I know that whether the entire world will hate me my dad loved me for who I was and I was happy with that."** Kurt took a long breath. Blaine was feeling his blood boiling hearing Kurt had faced so bullying and so much in life.

"But, now... it's like I have left alone. My dad is in the hospital and I can't lose him, Blaine. **I just can't lose him. He is the only one I got and I can't bear to lose him to..."** Kurt choked as more tears streamed down his eyes.

"Kurt! Look at me." Blaine said.

Kurt slowly lifted his head which was lying on Blaine's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"I Promise you that I will not let anything happen to you dad, Kurt. He will be fine and will be there for you as always like you said. You know why?" Blaine said.

"Why"

"Because he is your dad, **like you fight in your life he will fight through it to**" Blaine said sincerely.

Kurt didn't say anything else but leaned closer until his lips were pressed against Blaine's into a gentle sweet kiss. As he lean back saying, "Thank you, Blaine. For hearing me out and not judging me."

"Kurt, I would never judge you and I will always listen to you no matter what."

And then both of leaned for another passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Washington D.C**_

Santana quickly get dressed, and then coming back to the bed giving a peek on Brittany's cheek and then left the hotel.

This morning, she received a call from the Smyth's company that Mr. James Smyth wanted to meet her.

Usually, everything involved _"Smyth"_ Santana would pass but this time, something telling her that she should go and her Mexican third eye never say wrong.

She got a cab and reached the company.

* * *

"Santana Lopez. I have an appointment with James Smyth" She said to the receptor.

As the guards allowed her to walk in, she quickly took the elevator to the highest floor and walked to James' office.

"Oh Santana, you look beautiful and lovely as always." James smirked as he saw Santana walked in his office.

"And you James, you look like a piece of shit as always." Santana snorted smirking annoyingly.

"What's with the attitude Santana, Why don't you take a sit?"

Santana sat down on the chair across James "You better cut the crap and get to the point. I have business to go to."

"Oh! The vampire community? They called you because I say them so. You can never get to Washington without using that trick." James said and handed Santana a glass of wine: "Want some?"

Santana accepted the glass "Get to the point James."

James slowly sat on his chair and spins it toward Santana, "So where is Blaine? Is he screwing somebody ass right now?"

"So what, are you interested about his sex life nowadays? If you call me here to ask me that shit I suggest you to take flight to Westerville and check by yourself"

"I am just trying to be friendly. He can screw anybody's ass as long as they are vampires."

"What do you mean by that?" Santana demanded suspiciously

"I heard you hire a new chef Santana and I heard he is very cutie. Oh, and I also heard that he is a human." James said grinning.

"So you are saying that Blaine is screwing Lady Face's ass? No way ok? Don't you forget that HE is the one who set that rule that, no vampire and human can get together shit?"

"I'm not accusing anyone Santana. I just want to warn you and Blaine. You know, the other royal families have been waited thousands and thousands of years for a chance to become the Lord, **one mistake of Blaine is a key to that door for them**."

"There are no other royal families James. There is only Smyth family who want the crown. I suggest you cut the crap about Blaine screwing Lady Face's ass because first you are a piece of shit so everything come out your mouth are all crap ok? And now if you excuse me, I will get out of your also piece of shit office." Santana said angrily as she stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Why you accepted my invitation Santana? You knew I was telling the truth right? I bet you do. You only came because you know I will say something important." James smirked.

Santana said nothing and walked out of his office. She quickly got a cab and got back to the hotel.

* * *

Getting to her room; she saw Brittany was still sleeping. She carefully got in the room and changed her clothes, then snuggled back with Brittany.

"Where have you been Santana? I woke up but you weren't there." Brittany asked, pouting sulkily.

"I'm sorry honey. I was out for some works" Santana said, pull Brittany closer to her and kissed lightly on her lips. "But I'm here now. I promise I will never leave you alone like that anymore. Ok?" she said.

"Ok." Britt said as she cuddled closer to Santana.

"Anyway, turns out my works here is done. So we can go home tonight Britt."

"I don't want to go home San. Can we just stay here for a couple of days? We haven't had any time alone by our self for years."

"Of Crouse honey, anything you want." Santana said as she kissed Britt on her forehead.

Brittany slowly drifted back to sleep. But Santana did not.

She was still thinking about what James said. Over and over again. She somehow knows James was right.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so the story starts to heat up a little bit. Hope you guys like it: D. Review would be nice and please send love to my amazing co-write too. **

**You can follow me on Twitter **

**Twitter;- Klaine Forever **_at_** KlaineForeverHA**

**Lots Of Love,**

**Klaine Forever H.A**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. School is back for me now so I have many things to do and there is a big test coming so I'm like super busy. And there was Cory's death that makes us all break down. Anyway, I promise I will try my best to update more regular. And now I want to thanks all my follower n favourite for waiting me patiently) and yet a big hug and thanks to ChrisColfer2050, I can never finish this chapter without her, like all other chapters)**

**Enjoy the chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The sunlight from the window was heading straight to Kurt's face as it dazzled his eyes. He rubbed his eyes slightly.

When suddenly, he felt his head was resting on something cold and muscular; his arm was wrapped around somebody's waist. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine was sleeping on his bed and his arm was also wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly, trying to wake Blaine up without making him startled.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes and yawned: "Kurt? You're awake. How are you feeling now?"

"Good. But why are you sleeping in my bed?" Kurt asked totally clueless.

"Oh, last night you asked me to stay so I stayed, and when you felt asleep I couldn't get up cause…um…you were holding me. It took time for you to sleep so I didn't want to wake you up then I decided to stay in your bed." Blaine giggled as he explained to Kurt.

"Oh Gosh" Kurt said, covering his face to hide his blush: "I'm so sorry."

"Awwww, you're blushing aren't you? Well don't be sorry. I sleep better in here. Maybe I should come back tonight." Blaine said teasingly.

It took Blaine minutes to realize that they were still holding each other and Kurt's head was still resting on his chest.

"It's better than your pillow right?" Blaine asked smirking.

Kurt immediately got up, he could feel himself blushing deep red: "Um…I-I will make us something to eat now." Kurt said as he got out of the bed but stopped when he was pulled back to the bed by Blaine.

"No." Blaine said happily: "You stay and rest, I will make us something." he said smiling happily as he quickly got up and moved fast downstairs.

"Just stay in bed." Blaine shouted back again to Kurt when he got to the kitchen.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's cuteness as he curled back to the blanket, waiting for Blaine to come back.

* * *

_**Washington D.C**_

"Honey, if you didn't hurry up we will be late for our flight." Santana yelled to the bathroom as she checked the clock.

"I'm coming San." Brittany said as she walked out of the bathroom, looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a long, black dress with a slit on one side so it can show off her long and thin leg, her back was showing clearly as well. She was breath-taking.

"Oh Britt, can we just stay here and work our magic? That dress is killing me right now." Santana said, tried to calm herself down not to attack Britt.

"No Santana. We have to go. I have promised Sam to be there on his party. He is getting married San. Besides, I haven't been to Paris for years. It's the city of love San." Britt said as she leaned to Santana for a passionate kiss. "And we can work our magic there." She whispered seductively to Santana's ear.

As much as Santana want to stay in Washington, she knew that she had to go. Sam was getting married with Victoria, Victoria Smythe. Victoria is the only person in the Smythe family that doesn't care about the crown. And she helps Santana a lot to protect Blaine from Sebastian and James. Santana was planning to get access to to Sebastian's computer when she get to the Smythe's mansion. Of course she had to keep her plan in secret, only Victoria and she knew about it. Santana didn't want to affect Brittany's innocent.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to Paris then." Santana said as she quickly grabbed Britt's hand and got out of the hotel.

They got a cab and headed to the airport.

* * *

"Aw Blaine, Stop pouting." Kurt giggled as he pinched lightly Blaine's cheek.

"I told you to stay in bed and rest."

"So you can burn the house down? I don't think so." Kurt laughed "Come on, eat up. It's not your fault that you can't cook."

**"I CAN COOK"** Blaine shouted and pouted sulkily.

"Ok ok." Kurt eased Blaine down: "You can cook. Maybe pancake just not your things, ok?"

Blaine said nothing, continued to eat his dish and pouting.

"I love when you pout." Kurt chuckled: "And don't worry. I will teach you how to make pancake. I promise."

As Kurt and Blaine continued to eat their breakfast, they had no idea that they have been secretly watched from distance.

* * *

"James? I got them." The man with the camera said to the phone as he grinned evilly.

...

"Lisa? Did anyone call me when I was out?" James said, standing against the reception.

"Oh, um…you have 2 phone calls, one from your brother and one from a man name Conrad, he said it is important and he left you a message.

"Thanks Lisa." he said as he winked at her then walked away.

_"I probably can fuck her by the end of the week" _he thought, grinning like an asshole.

James got to his office and quickly opened the message Conrad has sent him.

"James? I got them."

Got the message, James immediately opened his computer and checked his mails. "There you are." he said as he clicked on the file Conrad has sent him.

**"OH, so Blainey like to be pinch on his cheek isn't he?"** he said to himself as he pulled out his phone and searched for Sebastian's number.

"Sebastian? I have good news." James said happily. "That son-of-the-bitch relationship with that kid from the mechanic family just confirmed.

"That's good James. I'm proud of you and so do mom and dad, especially when we take that bastard down. And James, tell Conrad to continue watching those lovebirds. And make sure he will send me the pictures too. I will see you tonight at the party."

James turned off the call. He quickly texted Conrad about his mission.

* * *

_**Charles-de-Gaulle (Paris's airport)**_

"When will Trouty Mouth come and pick us Britt? Because I don't speak French and I'm losing my patience right now." Santana said, tapping her foot annoyingly.

"Calm down San. He will be here any minute. He has to help Victoria with the party remember?"

Just when Santana thought she is going explore, Sam showed up. "Hello ladies, looking for a ride?"

"Sammy! How are you?" Brittany yelled happily as she hugged Sam tightly.

"I'm great. The wedding keeps me busy but I'm doing just ok." Sam said chuckled. "Oh come on, let get you girl to the mansion. And Santana, Victoria is really looking forward for you."

Santana said nothing as she got inside Sam's car and grinning. Well, she is certainly looking forward to meet Victoria too.

As Sam took Santana and Brittany to the mansion, the party was already full of people.

"You girls go in first and find Vic. I have to go out for a while. Tell Vic I'll be back in 15 minutes." Sam shouted as he drove away.

Santana and Brittany got inside the mansion. There was a lot people but Santana can easily spot Vic was standing next to Sebastian, greeting the guests.

Santana turned to Brittany: "Honey, can you do me a favour? Can you go get me some punch?"

"Sure San. I'll be right back."

As Santana watched Brittany walked away, she promptly got to Victoria.

"Victoria! My beautiful girl." Santana said as she kissed Vic on the cheek. "How are you? And I love your party honey." She said happily as she turned and glared at Sebastian: "Oh Sebastian, I didn't see you there. Where is James? I thought he was supposed to be always around your ass."

Sebastian glared back Santana and said nothing. He turned to Vic: "Vic dear, I will go and check if the Evan family is here yet ok?" he said then quickly left Santana and Victoria.

"You don't have to do that you know? I can always ask him nicely to go away." Victoria chuckled at Santana.

"What is the fun in that?" she said. "I want to annoy that Horse Teeth. Anyway Sam said that he will be back after 15 minutes."

"Oh ok, so where is Brittany? I thought she was coming with you." Vic asked

"She is. She is going to find me some punch."

"But…San, we don't have any punch in this party." Victoria said confusingly.

"I know I know." Santana said grinning. "That means you and I can have more time to discuss"

"Santana Can't believe you did that to Britt." Victoria shouted, can't believe Santana.

"Relax Vic. If she can't find it she would probably call Sam and they will end up talking together. Don't worry. I know Britt more than anyone" Santana said, calming Victoria. "Anyway, what have you got so far?" she asked.

"He will probably go check his computer in about 30 more minutes. There is a guy name Conrad sent him a picture or a kind of files into computer. I don't know very clear about it but you will see it when you open the computer and the password is…um…is..." Victoria said softly

"Is?" Santana asked impatiently

"Just don't be mad ok? It's **Blaine likes to suck my cock very much**" Victoria whispered softly.

"Of course. That sick bastard." Santana said angrily.

"Just be careful ok San? For me." Vic said pleading, worry for her best friend

"Sure, don't worry." Santana said as she turned over to find Sebastian _Where is that asshole?_ She thought, gazing to the crowd.

* * *

_**At the party (30 minutes later)**_

"Now?"

Vic spotted his brother was walking upstairs then turned to Santana: "Now!" she said.

Santana took the full shot from her glass of wine and another and another as she waited till Sebastian was gone. She needed lots of alcohol, lots of it.

When knew for sure that Sebastian was upstairs she quickly got out of the mansion and jump to the floor. She couldn't use the staircase; James must be in the mansion and if he saw her walking up there too, he will tell Sebastian and her plan will be failed.

Santana was standing outside Sebastian's room, on the balcony. She waited till Sebastian closed the computer and walked out of the room. After 5 minutes Sebastian got out the room, Santana carefully opened the window and got inside in the room.

She walks slowly to the computer, not making a single sound.

'**Please enter your password**'

The screen lighted up and the line appeared asked for the password as Santana touched the mouse.

'**Blaine likes to suck my cock very much**' she typed

As computer immediately logged in as Santana push the 'Enter'

_"Where are you pictures? Where are you" _Santana thought and she went through the computer.

After searched in all the files, Santana checked the 'Recycle Bin' and she found the pictures.

"Not so stupid Horse Teeth, not so stupid. But you still not smart enough to deal with Auntie Snixx" she said to herself smirking.

As she clicked on the files and it opened, Santana immediately wished that she has never seen this picture before. "**Oh Gosh, HOBBIT!** You are so screwed up! How can I help you now?"

* * *

"Oh Gosh…Kur…Kurt. How can you smell so good like this?" Blaine said as he continued to suck Kurt's neck

"Bla…Blaine. No…ugh…cookies...gon-gonna…burn" Kurt said, moaning as Blaine kept on sucking his neck and then his Adam's apple.

Kurt had no idea how this was happening. He was making cookies and dessert with Blaine and they were talking happily and then some sexual feeling appeared to Blaine as he saw Kurt was sucking his fingers to clean the cream. And next thing he knew, Blaine was pinning him on the wall kissing him slowly sucking his neck.

Just before Blaine could unbutton Kurt's shirt, the special ring tone he made for Santana rang: "**This is Santana. You must answer or you will die**"

"Fucking cock block" Blaine said angrily as he got away from Kurt and took the call.

"Hello?" he said

"HELLO MY ASS BLAINE, YOU BETTER KNOCK IT OFF. I'M COMING HOME TOMORROW." Santana shouted through the phone.

As Santana cut the call angrily, Blaine then received a message from her. It was a picture of Kurt pinched his cheek; he kissed Kurt and the last one with him sucking Kurt's neck.

**"Fuck"**

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I know. Its angst and you guys hate me very much right now. Believe me or not, I hate angst as much as you guys, I swear but without it the fluffy part won't be so good:) so don't worry. I promise that Klaine will be the end game. And for my readers that are still confusing about James and Victoria. Here is a little background of them for you.**

**James Smythe: a vampire, he is the younger brother of Sebastian. He loves his brother more than anything and always tries his best to help Sebastian. He is 8000 years old (stop growing at age 20)**

**Victoria Smythe: a vampire, Santana's best friend. She is the youngest member of the Smythe family. She helps Santana all the time to protect Blaine from her family.**

**So hope you like the chapter. Reviews would be lovely 3**

**Lots Of Love, **

**Klaine Forever H.A**


	10. Ch8

**A/N: So so so so sorry about the slow update. But don't worry, the test is over and now I have about 1 or 2 weeks before I get all busy again. Thanks to all my readers who patiently was waiting for my update. I'm again so sorry about the delay but the test was just gone wild and score is matter (with me I think ;) ) so I have to study but anyway I update now so please enjoy.**

**And TOLS2 is out... just so excited. Chris is amazing as hell for giving his time to his fans and the Live chat he did with his fans. It makes me love him more.**

**Just please ignore if you find any mistakes cause no one is perfect.**

**Now back to story hope you will like the update let me know please. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"**STOP IT!**" Kurt yelled at Blaine in frustration, knowing that Blaine would probably doesn't stop but he didn't care, he needed Blaine to tell him what was going on. "Stop it Blaine and tell me what is going on?" he continued to yell.

"I-I can't Kurt but all you need to know now I-is you **HAVE TO GO**. Leave the mansion and go back to your house. I will keep sending the support to your dad, don't worry about it." Blaine said quickly; keep shoving Kurt's clothes to his suitcase.

"**NO**! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened. And I don't need **YOUR MONEY**. I want you to tell me what is going on? Why do I have to leave?" Kurt kept asking Blaine, feeling his emotions were boiling inside his body till he burst to tears. "Pl-Please Blaine, tell me. Don't leave me like this. Is this because I'm a human? So we can't be together? Please talk to me. Please Blaine, please tell me" he started sobbing.

"N-no of Crouse not, Kurt. This is not about you. It's...it's..." Blaine started to shiver; he stopped packing Kurt's stuff and guided Kurt to sit on the bed with him. Using his thumb, he wiped away the tears that were lingering on Kurt's flushing cheek. "It's not about you Kurt, it's about me. It's just that….I'm not ready yet, ready to start a relationship yet." he lied: "I just…I thought that I'm ready but I'm not and I don't want you to keep waiting like this Kurt. I do…I really care about you but you…you just have to go for now." He said quickly realising that he was wasting time.

He got off the bed and again continued to pack Kurt's stuff. Leaving Kurt just sat there speechless, watched him and tears keep coming out of his eyes.

_"I didn't mean anything to_ him" Kurt thought, staring at Blaine with his eyes pooling with tears.

* * *

_**Paris - At the party,**_

"Brittany! We have to go. Now" Santana said as she grab Brittany's arm when Britt was talking to Sam.

"Why? What happened?" Brittany asked while Santana was pulling her out of the mansion.

"Um…Blaine is sick at home. Kurt just called and he needs us to come home now." Santana lied

"Sick?" Brittany said with a confusing tone. "_Vampires don't sick"_ she thought

"Yes! Sick, it is a new disease that the even vampires can be affecting so Blaine needs us." Santana continued to lie as she quickly get a taxi and pull Britt in.

"Oh ok." Britt said, still don't really understand but Santana seems a little angry so she doesn't want to mess it up.

Santana quickly point the airport in the map to show the driver where he has to go.

The ride was full of silence and heavy breath.

* * *

_**Back to the Anderson mansion,**_

"Ok. I will tell the driver to take you home. Ok?" Blaine said, helping Kurt get his stuff to the front door of the mansion.

"**NO! I can take care with my own stuff.**" Kurt said with a straight voice full of anger but hiding behind a lot of sadness. The last thing he want right now is Blaine feel pity about him. Kurt quickly snatched his suitcase out of Blaine hand.

"Kurt, please don't do this to me. Don't shut me down like this." Blaine said pleading, reaching to hold Kurt's wrist but Kurt quickly rejected it.

"**Don't touch me**." Kurt said, giving Blaine a death glare before walking out of the mansion.

Blaine looked at Kurt walking away with his furious; he can't help but feel his tears started streaming down his cheek. "_Kurt hates me now" _he thought. And there is nothing he can do about it. This is all for Kurt's safety.

As Kurt get on his car, he can't help but smashing his hand to the wheel and burst to tears again. Just when he thought, maybe just maybe he can finally find a happy ending for himself then everything started to fall to pieces. He shaking his head and wipe of the tears and start the engine. Dad he thought, he needed his dad right now. He turned his way to the main door of the mansion and headed his way to the hospital.

* * *

**Later that night,**

_**Brittany and Santana on the cab in Westerville, heading to the mansion.**_

"San, I'm tired. I think I'm gonna take a bath then sleep till forever when we get home." Brittany said sleepy as she nuzzled on Santana's neck.

"Sure sweetie, just feel free do whatever you want." Santana said, kissed Brittany forehead and she stared back to the window. "_Blaine is so dead with me" _she thought angrily, fisting her hand, tried to calm her breath.

_30 minutes later,_

Santana was paying the driver while she carried sleeping Britt. Carrying Britt in, Santana found Blaine was sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

Blaine saw Britt was sleeping, he nodded at Santana, mouthed tell her to take Britt to her room.

After she took Britt to their room, Santana quickly jumped downstairs and get to the living room with Blaine.

Blaine stared at Santana in a blank silence. He didn't want to start the conversation, but he knew there will be no good if he let Santana start it.

"So how was Washington and Paris?" he said quietly

"**FUCK OFF!** And let me get to the point. First, where is Lady Lips?" Santana said angrily, tried her best to sit still on her chair not pinned Blaine on the wall.

"He is at home now. I just send him home, right after your call."

"Good cause I don't ever want to see his face again. Am I clear?" Santana said in anger, feeling her getting bossy.

Blaine just nodded sadly, he didn't want to protest. It's not that he didn't want to see Kurt's face again, not to mention he want to see it every single day. But this is wrong; this was not the way to keep Kurt with him. Kurt needed to be safe and this is the only way to keep Kurt safe.

Noticing the sadness in Blaine's eyes Santana sighed, she didn't want Blaine to feel like this but this is for his own good and for the people. Smythe is a sick family, who know what will they do if they take the crown, the people will end living in torture.

"Listen to me Blaine. You can't keep doing this Blaine. This is not the first time you started to have feeling for a human. Even the first time was only a prostitute but this is wrong Blaine, you can't do this. And not only you are risking your life, you are also risking million of life. You can fuck any vampire and I won't give a shit. But, **no more human,** ok"

Blaine again nodded sadly as he quickly excused Santana to leave to his room.

Santana watched Blaine walking slowly to his room; she can feel how devastated he is right now. But this is the way it has to be.

She opened her phone and text Victoria: "Vic, I need your help! **Again**"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm just gonna hide somewhere so all my lovely readers won't kill me because this extremely angst chapter *hiding under my table*. All I can say is Klaine will be the end games so don't worry. No matter how painful this story is gonna get, they will always get back together *pinky promise***

**So anyway as always, I can never finish this chapter with the help of my wonderful and lovely co-writer, author ChrisColfer2050 so please send love to her too. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Reviews would be very very lovely ;)**

**Lots of Love to my readers,**

**Klaine Forever H.A**


	11. AU note

Hey Guys, its me ChrisColfer2050 the Co-writer of this fic with KlaineForeverH.A. Well My FRINED she is sick, she has fever as is not feeling well because of which it is taking long to update, so I will say Sorry from her behave she said me to let you all know that, as soon she will be fine again she will update just please don't get mad or angry, cause her health is more important at the moment. So please I know you will all understand, cause you all alway do. Just pray she get well soon and then we will update. And it will be up to all your expectations that I can assure you all. And don't worry update will not take very long just few more days that all and we both know that you are all really great and lovely and will understands

Oh and a Shot Out GLEE S5 KLAINE WILL BE BACK so excited.

Love you all from heart,

KlaineForeverH.A

ChrisColfer2050


	12. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9,**

Hey Guys, hope you are all doing well. Well I am sorry for the late update, but finally new chapter. Hope you will all like it. And i didn't suck much. And i will just say that hold on to ur hearts cause this is going to be heart breaking. Forgive me in advance, but that had to happen and well the feelings have to be like that... so i will just say that keep tissues with you.

And GLEE S5 will be out on 26th can't wait to see KLAINE back.

**IGNORE MY SILLY MISTAKES... :)**

* * *

Kurt was breaking down with every second passed. He was broken, torn, it was like his heart was ripped off from his body and the pain was unbearable. Once in his life when he thought that he could finally get happiness, love after all his life had always been daunting and rough on Him since he was a kid.

He was 8 years old when his beloved mom died and still now he can never get over with that day, he lost her and in front of his eyes she was buried, then in high school coming out as Gay made his life miserable a living hell with all the bullies and Jock tormenting him and then his dad getting a heart attack and lying in hospital bed in coma and when finally he thought that he got Blaine finally getting his missing puzzle piece he regretted and rejected him to leaving him all alone once again.

Tears were streaming out of Kurt's beautiful blue orbs as he waved his hand and a cab stopped in front of him. Once he sat in with his luggage and everything, he tried to get some of his senses back as he instructed the cab driver towards the hospital thinking that may be seeing his dad would make him calm a bit that still he has his dad somehow.

After he paid the cab driver the money he went straight away in the hospital and in the room in which his dad was lying in the bed with monitoring machines hooked up with him.

"Hey dad" Kurt said in a weak hoarse voice. He settled his bag down at one side of the room and went and sat on the chair next to the bed and gently took Burt's hand in his firmly squeezing it a bit.

"I miss you dad, I-I miss you so much... **P-please come back to me dad**... I n-need you... **I need you so much**... I miss the time we spend... Y-you ta-talking about baseball and me trying... to ignore with my fashion talks... and all the Friday night dinners, dad... How...How can you miss them?" Kurt stuttered in a low weak sad voice.

But no reply not even a movement.

**"I-I dad pleases... I... I need you... I need you to hold me, dad. Need you to tell me that you...you are there for me and I am not a-alone cause dad... I feel so alone, unwanted it's like no one now wants me and are leaving so... so... Dad come on at least give me one sign that you are here for me and w-we will get through this..."** Kurt choked on his own words as tears started pooling out of his eyes. This was so not fair with him, when he needed his dad the most, a comfort safety zone once again he was standing alone with nothing but PAINS. And this was breaking him more and was now making him frustrated and angry with nothing but loneliness.

"Dad come on you can't do... do this to me. I n-need you, Please..." He whimpered

_*still no move or any signs*_

And that was when he lost it, he was trying to keep himself in control but after all what happened today had already break him down enough and now that he came to his dad for the comfort he was not there for him to.

"**FINE!** I get... I get that no one wants me not you **NOT HIM**... Fucking no one." He shouted his angry but pain evident in his voice as he got up and without another glare stormed out of the room and out of the hospital.

But what he didn't notice was the single tear that streamed out of Burt's eye after Kurt left broken-hearted.

* * *

It was almost midnight now and Kurt was walking or less running in dark paths his eyes pooling with tears.

With only thought in his mind that,

_"No one wants him. I am alone with nowhere to go."_

But then there was a thought that hit him, as there was one place he could still go, where he wouldn't be unwanted and whenever he was alone or broken that was his comfort zone apart from his Dad arms. So Kurt decided to go for it as he started walking on the dark paths passing through the bunch of thick dark shadowed trees and going to one place he know he could go before he break down completely.

And that one place was 'Graveyard' to the grave of his beloved mom 'Elizabeth Hummel'

* * *

The whole room was almost a mess. Broken glass, things out of place, bed sheets pillows somewhere on the floor. Blaine was standing now next to the open window in his room, looking outside at the dark sky with no stars but only a full white moon shinning above in the dark sky.

His eyes had a hint of red in them because of the crying and anger. He was in so much pain right now with some many emotions in him right now that it was like he would burst any second. As much he wanted to Kurt keep safe he also knew that being apart and the way Kurt looked so broken when he made him leave that was killing Blaine it was the last thing he wanted to see Kurt crying in pain and he gave him both.

Although they didn't knew each other for too long, but when you find someone who make you doubt on your own made rules as that one person can turn you down and without him even a min was like years to live then you, will say that when to fall in love and that one person is the right one then time doesn't count in. Because it is just like saying ***Oh! There you are I have been looking for you forever.***

And that was what was in between Kurt and Blaine. Their relation was not for too long but their hearts connected. And it was what, was killing Blaine right now. He made Kurt go from here because he can't risk his life, but what does he did with his heart which won't calm down until he seems Kurt, hold him in his arms and comfort him...

**"I AM SUCH A FAILURE"** Blaine groaned punch in the wall hard.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples. He needed to get out of here right now or god knows what he would do.

"I need to get out of here." He muttered to himself and without a second thought jumped out of the window and ran into the woods.

* * *

Kurt was now sitting next to his mom Elizabeth Hummel grave in darkness with sounds of crickets coming, but nothing else.

"I am left alone once again, Mom. No one wants me fucking no one... I-I am unwanted... **No one L-Loves me...** I am for no one's good. You loved me, but you left me to... I only had Dad but he doesn't want to try to fight for me to... That's why he DOESN'T want to get up... And when I found** HIM**... I thought that maybe I can Love him and he loves me... But a-again everything ended up me being... Left al-one to suffer, cry, to deal with broken heart with nothing but **PAINS**..." Kurt choked as he started sobbing finally breaking down and letting the tears once again flood out.

"I-I mom, A-am I that useless... That bad, that no... No one wants me... Am I that... that... **W-WORTHLESS**" he frantic as he hiccupped with tears streaming out of his puffy red eyes.

* * *

Finally which seems like running for hours, Blaine stopped next to a tree clenching his hands tight and panting for air. His heart was... It was like someone was stabbing him right in the heart and every breath-taking was a challenge.

* * *

It was like crying was all he could do right now. Pouring out his feelings when no one want him cause may be he was so worthless for all of it was making him sob out and let out his broken feelings. His heart was in so much pain that nothing could heal or make the pain go because it won't go. It just like when you get hurt may be pain will go after a while but scars are still left for a long time. Which takes years to heal or sometimes never get healed and leave marks to always make the person remember?

**"Am I really that Worthless that no one wants me...? Will I always be left alone...? Will no one ever want me in his life...? Tell Me?"** Kurt whimpered as he placed his head on his mom grave running a hand over the stone slab.

"T-Tell me..." He muttered tears running down his cheeks.

And his question was answered when a loud angry growl came from behind him. Which made Kurt snap his head and turn to see nothing else but Two pitch yellow eyes staring at him, hairy body like a dog but bigger in size, with saliva coming out of the mouth with sharp teeth.

Kurt quickly stood up with trembling legs and wiped and rubbed his eyes to see clearly. And what made him gasp and eyes widen in shock was that there was no one else then a huge wolf standing in front of him staring him with its big eyes. As if it will swallow him in one glare.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was scared as hell right now and he didn't know how or what should he do with his mind freeze. All he could do was taking shaking steps back as the wolf growled out loud again and then in a blink it was jumping on him and all had time was for to scream out loud.

* * *

**"AHHHHHHH"**

Blaine's head snapped at the sound of someone's loud scream as if someone was in trouble or pain.

"Who was that?" He thought to himself as he ran from where the scream came. As he ran after the sound he saw that it was coming from the Graveyard. So he ran in his vampire speed into the Cemetery.

Once he was in the Graveyard and found what was all happening he saw a large wolf hovering over someone, no not someone. Blaine gasped in shock when he saw none other than the boy he love.

**"K-KURT!"**

* * *

**A/N: - *fingers crossed* hope you liked it. Well I tried my best to make it as much... Well what can I say you all have read already and know...? I will just say that Yeh Cliff Hanger! So wait till me next update.**

**Follow me on twitter,**

**Twitter: - Klaine4Ever RipCory **_at_** KlaineForeverHA**

**Lots of Love,**

**KlaineForeverH.A**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long again, but it's still longer than last time right? I was sick the other days so I want to send a big THANKS to all my readers for waiting patiently and the understanding of you guys about my conditions and I also want to send a HUGE THANKS to author ChrisColfer2050 for being with me when I'm sick and without her help I can't NEVER EVER finished the last chapter. It was like 90% of HER and 10% of ME. And just like that chapter I can't also ever finished without her so hope you guys like it and please send love to HER as well. Read on and please check my A/N in the end for a very IMPORTANT NOTE.**

**SHOT OUT, **

**1O DAYS TILL KLAINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 10,**

"**K-KURT!"** Blaine yelled, feeling every cell in his body boiling with anger and range, as he saw the wolf hovered over Kurt with his long sharp teeth sink into shoulder-blade with his paws scraping over Kurt's pale but now blood chest, and trying to drag Kurt into the woods.

Blaine's eyes were turned blood-red shot with angry and without a second thought he ran towards the wolf and launched himself on him pushing the wolf off Kurt's body and rolling down in the woods. As he saw Kurt limp body with shirt torn away and blood and cuts, scratches and bite mark on Kurt's shoulder with his head bleeding from one side. Seeing Kurt the boy he started loving so God Damn much made Blaine growl in anger as he then ran towards the whimpering wolf in pain, who hit the tree hard when Blaine pushed him off Kurt's body.

"**WHO SEND YOU?"** Blaine growled, as he grabbed the wolf's head, pulling it up so, he could look into the wolf's eyes. Blaine could hear a slight chuckle coming from the wolf sent to, his head through its thought.

"**He's…gonna DIE. You're…gonna DIE. YOU ALL GONNA DIE." **the wolf aforementioned through its thoughts and then tried to claw Blaine with his paws but, before that could happen Blaine didn't wasted time and using his vampire speed and strength ripped of the wolf's head and within seconds the wolf's now dead body was lying on the ground with blood pooling out.

For a moment Blaine stood there watching the scene with heavy breaths but, when the thought of _**HIS KURT **_in pain came into his mind he quickly ran back to Kurt, where he was lying almost unconscious whimpering with pain and blood all over him.

"Kurt...St-stay with m-me Kurt…you're gonna be ok. We're gonna be ok, sweet heart just stay awake." Blaine said in a shaky trembling voice, and picked Kurt up in bridal style in his strong arms and in his vampire speed ran back to the mansion.

* * *

Blaine got to the mansion with Kurt's bloody body and his own shirt covered in Kurt's blood and dripping to the floor. He quickly saw Santana was reading her book the living room. "Santana, go get me a bowl of clean water and lots of towel with bandages and everything. **NOW**!" Blaine shouted

Santana on hearing Blaine quickly looked up and seeing Kurt's unconscious bloody body in his arms got startled as she saw Blaine carrying Kurt upstairs. "Blaine… What is this all...I-I told you I don't want to see…" Santana was cut off by Blaine's angry voice: **"NOT IN THE MOOD FOR CRAP RIGHT NOW, SANTANA. GO GET WHAT I TOLD YOU TO... I AM NOT IN A MOOD FOR ARGUMENT, YOU UNDERSTAND."**

Santana could see Blaine was in his range so, she didn't messed up with him right away and without another word quickly obeyed, and went to get whatever Blaine told her to get.

* * *

Once Blaine was in his bedroom he gingerly lied Kurt down on the bed and without second thought he bit his wrist and taking Kurt's head gently in his one hand placed his bloody wrist on Kurt's lips and somehow managed to make his blood go into Kurt's system, because he knew one thing that right now the best cure for Kurt to heal was Vampire blood cause vampire blood have the tendency to cure and heal a person and the wounds. And that really happened as soon as Blaine's blood entered in Kurt's system the cuts, wounds started to heal and close off. Then carefully put Kurt's head down placing a pillow under his neck. He then quickly removed Kurt's dirty pants and half ripped shirt off leaving him in his boxers only. Waiting for Santana, he sat down on the bed next to Kurt and gently caressing Kurt face, feeling his own eyes pooling with tears.

"I**-I'm sorry Kurt…I-I sh-shouln't have let you g-go like that. I…I should have protected you. You do-don't deserve to be like this…" **Blaine stammered shivering, biting his lip till he tasted his blood.

Santana finally brought the warm bowl of water and the towels with bandages and everything to Blaine's room. And without saying a word quickly left the room, leaving Blaine alone with Kurt because she knew her presence right now wouldn't help anyone.

As Santana left the room placing everything of the bed side, Blaine grabbed the towels and dipping them into the warm water carefully cleaned the blood and the now healing wounds on Kurt's chest and his head. Blaine took his time cleaning Kurt gingerly. When Kurt was finally cleaned, Blaine then grabbed the bandages and applying the medicine on Kurt's now closed wounds just for need covered Kurt's wounds with bandages and dressed Kurt up in one of his pajamas and shirt and pulled the blankets up on Kurt's body and let him rest as Kurt was still unconscious. He himself took a bath and got downstairs, ready to face Santana.

* * *

"How is he?" Santana asked when she saw Blaine walking down.

"He is still unconscious but, will be Ok soon. I gave him my blood so the wounds could heal quickly." Blaine said as he headed to the fridge to take some blood, and straighten up his strength back.

"What happened exactly?" Santana queried.

"A 'dog' attacked him in the cemetery." Blaine said, insulting the wolf. "And I am sure it has to do something with the Smyth." Blaine grumbled in angry tone.

Santana sighed looking at her best friend: "So what now? He will stay here? He can't stay here. YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?"

"I-I know, but I don't have a choice... he needs me right now I just can't let him go like this after all it all happened cause of me." Blaine fumbled.

"Yeah! You bet your ass you know. Blaine…" Santana sighed again "The meeting of all the royal families is tomorrow and I still think my ass off to figure a way to that Chipmunk Criminal can't present those pictures to the royal commission. **THEY WILL GIVE THE CROWN TO THE SMYTH, BLAINE! We cannot let that happen!**"

"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID CROWN. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT IT. ALL I WANT IS TO BE WITH KURT. HE IS MY TOP MOST PRIORITY."** Blaine snapped back angrily.

"It's just a phase you are having Blaine. You can't love him. YOU CAN'T. And don't you dare say that you don't give a shit about the people, Blaine. We both know what will happen if the Smyth rule. **THOSE BASTARD DRINK HUMAN BLOOD, BLAINE**. The only reason why human and vampire still can live and walking "hand in hand" with each other it's because **YOU RULE THIS WORLD." **Santana groaned.

"**I…I-I… I WILL TURN KURT INTO A VAMPIRE**. Then they can't say anything anymore."

"**NO! SHUT THAT THOUGHT DOWN BLAINE. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME WITH THAT PROSTITUE JEREMIAL. YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM.** You are a pure vampire Blaine, the royal blood has always been running in your vein. I don't know how you can manage to drink animal blood but **THOSE INSTINCT** always exists inside you. Once you start drinking human blood, **YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP**. You will kill Kurt, IS **THAT WHAT YOU WANT?"**

"N-no…" Blaine said weakly, trembling agreeing to Santana.

"I don't know what you find in those human, Blaine. They are all **WEAK**, so easy to **BREAK DOWN**. We vampires are so much better. Why can't you just find a vampire guy Blaine?"

"Love has no kind, Santana. It just happens... it don't ask for if you are vampire or human... And I LOVE, KURT... no one can change that... you tell me that if Brittany gets into any trouble won't you help her, if she will be in pain won't you feel it too..." Blaine groaned.

"I... I will but, Blaine you have to see that it can't happen... Rules don't allow for all this." Santana said.

"I don't know... anything for now cause all I want is Kurt to get well."

Santana sighed sadly, "Just…. We will let Kurt stay here till he will get better. I will figure something else with those pictures and send more guards out to the main door to keep us safe. You…you should go upstairs with him. **And close all the doors and windows Blaine. We don't want any more photos"**

Blaine nodded and headed to his room.

* * *

Once inside, Blaine lied next to Kurt with blankets on them, and gingerly wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, feeling his tears once again streaming out, till him started drifting into sleep with his tiredness

**"Please... come back to me... Kurt. I love you so much and I can't live without you…"** he whispered softly and then slowly drifted into sleep in the atmosphere of peaceful and Kurt's scent around him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it and I didn't suck much. The angst always come in between love to balance out the story so you guys won't feel too stressed out or upset reading it. It's a little short but I'm doing my best because school is back and I'm like super busy all the time. But I will try to update at least once a week. And the IMPORTANT NOTE is that author KURT-BLAINE-KLAINE16, a very talented author has made NRCHU a trailer I really LOVE IT. You guys can check it in YouTube, just type "Klaine No Rule Can Hold Us" and you will find it right away. Hope you all love it just like me and please send love author 16 for making that beautiful trailer. Anyway, I will see you guys soon again. **

**You can follow me on Twitter to know that when I update next.**

**Klaine4Ever RIPCory - KlaineForeverHA**

**And follow my lovely Co writer on Twitter too**

**AshCC2050 - ChrisColfer2050**

**Or**

**ChrisColfer2050** - **cc2050_ash**

**LOTS OF LOVE, **

**Klaine Forever H.A & ChrisColfer2050**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I'm just really really busy lately so I'm trying my best to update more regular. And once again I CAN NEVER FINISH THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT THE HELP OF MY AMAZING COWRITE author ChrisColfer2050 so please send love to her too.**

**SHOT OUT,**

**KLAINE IS ENGAGED!**

* * *

**Chapter 11,**

Blaine was fixing his bowtie when Santana walked into his room, "Good luck at the meeting Hobbit. Just make sure that the Chipmunk Criminal doesn't get the chance to speak. Meanwhile, I and Vic will find a way to hack that bastard's computer and delete those pictures for you."

Blaine didn't even stay focus on Santana's words, he just kept thinking about Kurt who was still unconscious in his bed: "Ok, I will….and remember that if I get home and Kurt hasn't woken up then call the doctor to check on him ok? My blood is running in his body right now, healing the cell but I don't think it will be enough."

"Ok. I got that. You go now."

Blaine gave himself one more look then got back to the bed giving a peck on Kurt's cheek and quickly headed to the door.

* * *

As the driver drop Blaine at the headquarters for the meeting, Blaine quickly got inside and settled down to his seat next to Wes. Cooper was supposed to be the one that Blaine has to sit next to but Blaine hasn't heard anything from Cooper for years so Wes, his best friend from the Warbler and his assistant was with him in every meeting.

Wes noticed that Blaine was pacing his feet and his face was filled with worries. Blaine has never been like this before. He was mostly very confident at the monthly meeting because he always does his work of ruling amazingly.

"Are you ok Blaine? You seemed really nervous." Wes asked.

'Wh-what..?! No, I'm fine." Blaine lied, trying to calm himself down from the nervousness. He was just scared that Santana won't be able to make it and Sebastian will show the pictures to the royal commission. All he could do was counting on Santana and luck.

Other royal families soon settled down on their seat as the meeting started. Most of the meeting was just boring, and Blaine couldn't stay focus on what the header said anyway. He was just gonna let Wes wrote all that down.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Santana,**

"Santana meet Artie, Artie meet Santana." Vic said introducing both of them to each other. "Artie here is the best hacker in the world and Santana here is the one who bailed you out of jail Artie."

"Can we just skip the "get to know each other" part and start hacking? Cause Blaine will be dead in a few more hours if we don't get start now so no time for chatting." Santana said impatiently

"Sure we can. Let's do it then." Artie said as he quickly opened his computer and started working on it. "Can I have the password for the computer that I'm about to hack or I'm just gonna hack that too?" Artie asked waiting for an answer from Santana.

"Just hack it." Santana said, not wanting to mention that dirty password of Sebastian.

* * *

**Back to the meeting,**

"Ok, next we will have some words of the Smyth as Sebastian Smyth will speak."

Blaine heard the words "Smyth" as he snapped out and focused watching Sebastian on his every move.

"Gentleman, I bring you today **THE TRUE FACE OF OUR DEARING LORD**." Sebastian said and pointed his finger directly to Blaine as every eye in the room started heading towards Blaine.

As James opened the laptop for Sebastian, Blaine was trying his best to stay calm so he won't cause any suspicious on him that he is guilty.

* * *

**Santana and Artie….**

"How is it going?" Santana asked, watching the clock as every minute passed by Blaine will be in more dangerous.

"Almost done" Artie said and kept on typing fiercely on his keyboard, trying his best to make it as fast as he can.

After 5 more minutes of the tenseness, Artie pressed Enter one last time "**DONE!**" he said "Those pictures are now never existed."

Both Santana and Victoria sighed in relief as Blaine wouldn't be in danger anymore.

* * *

**Blaine at the meeting…**

After 10 minutes James was still struggling to find the pictures while all the royal families started losing their patience.

Suddenly Wes stood up, "I believe I'm saying this is for everyone that the Smyth family is wasting our time trying to do something that may not exist to, can we please continue this meeting please?" Wes said then turned to Sebastian.

"And as for the Smyth, next time if you want to do something to humiliate yourself, please save the best for the last. Next time move the self-humiliation to the end of the meeting." Wes said trying his best to keep himself from laughing while the others were already chuckling and hiding their mouth to stop laughing out loud.

Sebastian took the laptop from James angrily and gave Wes and Blaine a dirty glare before furiously walking out of the room with James following behind him.

Blaine feeling himself started to relax when Sebastian finally got out of the room, then turned to Wes and gave him a "thank you" smile.

"No need to thanks me Blaine. Just tell me what is going on with you and the Smyth this time?" Wes said, understanding Blaine's appreciate smile.

"I will. But not now, I had to go now." Blaine said.

He had to go home and thanks Santana and Vic a big time today, they just saved his life. And of Crouse, he had to come home to check on Kurt... He felt so much better; all he had left to do now is taking care of Kurt. He hoped Kurt is awake now. He quickly gathering his stuff before get into his car and the driver took him home.

* * *

**Santana at the mansion…**

"Bye Vic, bye Artie." Santana said, waving to Artie and Vic's car. "**THANK YOU**" she shouted happily before heading back inside the house.

Just when she was about to head to her room and take a nap with Brittany, she heard a scream came out of Blaine room…

* * *

**Blaine's room…**

…

"**_Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…_**_" the familiar voice kept on echo, leading Kurt went deeper into the woods._

"_Blaine…? Is that you?" Kurt asked nervously, not wanting to go any further inside the dark woods but the temptation was too much. He just kept walking deeper and deeper…_

"**_Kurt…Kurt…Kurt…_**_" the voice calling keeping going on and on till it finally stopped as Kurt was already in the middle of the forest._

_Kurt looked around, his body was trembling in fear and tears started streaming down his face._

"**_Pl-please…is that you Blaine…?_**_"_

_No more voices to answer him…just the deadly silence started to creep out all around Kurt, surrounding him._

_Kurt kneeled fast down to the ground then cover his head and started screaming and sobbing nonstop : "_**_Blaine….please…where are you? H-help me…BLAINE…_**_"_

…

Kurt screamed out, immediately waking up from his bad dream and the unconscious then started gasping for air, it only took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't in the cemetery anymore. Kurt looked around hesitantly and realizing the room was Blaine's. Suddenly, the door opened and Santana walked in.

Santana quickly looked at the bed and saw Kurt was awake.

"**OH MY GOD**! Kurt..! You're awake now." Santana said surprisingly, secretly happy that Kurt had finally waked up.

"Wh-what I'm do-doing here?" Kurt asked stuttering; still don't understand what is going on.

"Well, a stupid wolf attacked you when you were at the cemetery but lucky for you that your "knight" was also scrolling nearby so, Blaine saved you from that stupid "dog". Then Blaine brought you back here and you have been unconscious since last night."

"Bl-blaine saved me..? **Is he hurt?** "Kurt asked surprised that how did Blaine saved him and worrying that is he ok, cause although after what happened and Blaine made Kurt go, he still just can't hate him because he love him more than to do that.

"No, he is fine but you were hurt though. But no worries, Auntie Snixx will take care of you with her special soup." Santana said beaming. "Just rest here in bed. I will go make you some."

Kurt nodded slowly; he was too tired to argue anything. He quickly curled back into the bed and drifting Blaine's scent while hugging Blaine's pillow…

* * *

**After 10 minutes…**

Santana came back with her special soup within just a few minutes. She quickly helped Kurt sat up and headed Kurt the bowl.

Kurt took the bowl from Santana, but still too nervous to eat it.

Santana noticed Kurt's fear: "Don't worry; I didn't put anything in there to kill you. I wouldn't dare. Your precious "knight" will kill me before I can put anything in it."

Kurt smiled a little bit, loved it when Santana called Blaine his knight and he took a small sip from the soup. His eyes suddenly wide open cause of the deliciousness from the soup.

"Th-this is so good. You made this?" Kurt asked, looked at Santana in surprises.

"Yep, you are lucky. Only two people can taste my soup and they are my wife and our Lord. And now I added you." Santana said happily, watching Kurt finishing the soup.

"You cook so good, why does Blaine have to hire a chef for? You can easily cook for him." Kurt asked curiously.

"Well, it was my idea to hire the chefs. I love the idea of a human live in this mansion. It was always just so cold of the vampire's appearance. **A human will warm up the house**." Santana said then looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"You did more than that though… **You did the best**, better than every human have ever been here. You not only warm up the house, you **also warm up something else**. **Something that I thought it can never feel the warm again**."

Just before Kurt can ask what it is. The door suddenly open and his "knight" walked in

"**Kurt..?**"

* * *

**A/N: Another "Kurt" cliff-hanger. Hope you guys like the update. It was intense I know but please don't hate me. I promise things will get better soon. And please send love to my lovely co-writer**

**You can follow me on Twitter **

**KLAINE IS FOREVER – KlaineForeverHA**

**And follow my lovely Co writer on Twitter too**

**KLAINE'S ENGAGED - ChrisColfer2050**

**Or**

**ChrisColfer2050 - cc2050_ash**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**Klaine Forever H.A & ChrisColfer2050**


End file.
